


Есть Стрелы у Амура, Есть и Сети

by Innocent_Mary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Manipulative Plans, Mischievous Itachi, Mystery, love is everywhere, unexpected ending
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итачи Учиха, несмотря на все свои проказы, полон добрых намерений. Разве что его методы слегка сомнительны; особенно, когда задействованы его - в большинстве случаях - ничего не подозревающие друзья... Однако кто будет против любовных хитростей из лучших побуждений? О, эта история полна драм и неловких ситуаций!..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryzanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Cupid Kills with Arrows, Some with Traps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102125) by Kryzanna. 



Этот день был началом нового семестра в Конохском Университете. Коллежские второкурсники Наруто и Киба как раз околачивались у главных ворот с некоторыми появившимися друзьями, ожидая остальную часть команды, чтобы вместе пройтись к кампусу. Два друга обменивались шутками и невпопад напевали отвратительную песенку о том, каким отличным станет этот год...

Пока не нарвались на пару яростных ударов от Сакуры.

\- Может, достаточно вести себя, как два идиота? - возбужденно выпалила она; на лбу у девушки выступила вена.

Но к тому моменту два клоуна уже танцевали позади Суйгетсу, который при виде розововолосой тут же оборонительно вскинул руки, огораживая себя от проблемы.

\- Суйгетсу, где там шляются остальные? - нетерпеливо простонал Наруто, прыгая с одной ноги на другую.

\- Я не в курсе, - выдохнул Суйгетсу. - Кто знает, куда мой бездельник-братец запропастился... Возможно, пытается опоздать согласно этикету...

Раздраженно вздохнув, Сакура взглянула на свои часы.

\- Мы совершенно точно опоздаем, - пожаловалась она, прежде чем направила взгляд на Ли, оживленно скачущего вокруг гораздо менее оживленных Дейдары и Гаары; оба они смотрели на него с каменными лицами. - Ли, хватит докучать им. Вспомни, что произошло в последний раз, когда ты взбесил Гаару.

\- О, Сакура! Я так счастлив, что ты обеспокоена моим самочувствием! - прокричал Ли. - Но не стоит бояться! Я лишь хочу пробудить в наших дорогих друзьях силу юности!

\- Не нужна нам твоя сила юности, - закатив глаза, ответил Дейдара и откинул с лица мешающую челку, пока та не упала обратно на свое место. Как вдруг, из ниоткуда, послышалось низкое рычание мощного двигателя. - Ну надо же, - протянул Дейдара, - как типично. Как, черт возьми, типично.

Серебряный Camaro выскочил из-за угла под невыносимый рэперский мотив, и Суйгетсу не мог не закатить глаза от необходимости брата устроить сцену. Как только машина была припаркована, из нее вышел высокий и широкоплечий студент предпоследнего курса с уложенными назад платиновыми волосами, успевший рассмотреть себя в зеркале заднего вида за секунду, прежде чем кто-либо из задних пассажиров мог вытолкнуть его пинком.

\- Хидан, мама убьет тебя, если ты получишь еще один штраф за превышение скорости, - напомнил Суйгетсу.

\- Бля, ну пусть попробует, - бросил Хидан, пожав плечами и тем самым отбросив последний воображаемый кусочек грязи со своей безупречно чистой гордыни и самодовольства. Выражение лица Дейдары тотчас озлобилось, когда он, Хидан, прошелся мимо него в компании Шикамару, Итачи, Саске и Кисаме, которые являлись его пассажирами.

\- Уму непостижимо, как ты только умудряешься заниматься сексом на заднем сидении этой тачки, - Кисаме размял плечи и потянулся, так что почти каждая косточка в его спине ответила легким щелчком, - она ж крошечная.

Суйгетсу съежился.

\- Вот тебе, братец, и причина, по которой я всегда забиваю место рядом с водителем, - отметил Итачи, с удовольствием оценив слегка нахмуренное лицо Саске.

\- Хей, Итачи! - воскликнул Наруто, и вновь, было, вернулся к танцам с Кибой, пока в поле зрения не появилась главная заноза в заднице. - Саске.

\- Болван, - как всегда холодно ответил Саске и, обойдя его, поприветствовал Сакуру поцелуем в щеку.

\- Ты опоздал, - сварливо упрекнула та.

\- Хм, - всего лишь ответил Саске, пока Сакура не сложила руки и не облокотилась на него, показывая, что простила его. Взгляд Наруто омрачился. В любом случае этому засранцу было необязательно так открыто напоминать ему о поражении в борьбе за сердце Сакуры. Не то чтобы какая-либо борьба вообще велась - Сакура была очарована темноволосым парнем еще с двенадцати лет. И сейчас, восемь лет спустя, она наконец завладела им. Так что, судя по всему, их отношения уверенно длятся больше года. Наруто, в свою очередь, пылал любовью к Сакуре годами, однако Саске это не помешало увести девушку после стольких лет лучшей дружбы.

Шикамару едва сдержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой, зная, что подобная "показуха" со стороны Саске привела бы к тому, что Наруто станет из кожи вон лезть - лишь бы бросить вызов противнику и тем самым - в тот же день - превзойти его. Поражение одного из них всегда неизбежно, и обычно его вполне достаточно для толчка к новой мести. Таким образом проходит каждый год - и прошлый, и позапрошлый, и еще годами ранее, начиная с момента знакомства.

 

\- Хидан, закройся, тебя все равно никто не слушает, - с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе перебил Дейдара, закатив глаза. Вся группа направилась к кампусу; Хидан в мельчайших деталях рассказывал Кибе и Гааре о последних изменениях в машине и о последней девчонке, которую он "обработал".

\- Тебя, блять, никто не спрашивал, блондиночка, - фыркнул Хидан и незамедлительно вернулся к истории.

\- Не слушай его, Киба, - продолжил Дейдара, уже ощутивший раздражение от одного присутствия Хидана. - Я видел пару девок, с которыми он зависал - тот еще зверинец.

\- Ебать, да ты на лучшее даже не претендовал бы, - проворчал тот в ответ и, схватив блондина за голову, оттолкнул в сторону, - с твоей-то бабской внешностью. - Выпрямившись, Дейдара поправил испорченную прическу. - Спорим, что тебя стопудняк уже кто-то уложил?

\- Ага, кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Дейдара. - Сам наверняка скрываешь свою истинную сущность, притворяясь мачо - и трахаешь каждую, что только посмотрит в твою сторону.

\- Последнее предупреждение, Барби; попробуй только заикнись об этом, - рыкнул Хидан, повернувшись к обидчику всем корпусом. Он значительно возвышался над Дейдарой, но последний лишь демонстративно ответил ему взглядом, так и напрашивающимся на удар.

\- Эй-эй, - вмешался Шикамару, подняв руку из глубин кармана и встав между двумя парнями, с самым скучающим видом. - Итачи, не разгонишь их по углам?

Положив руку каждому на плечо, Итачи взял "эстафету" на себя, позволяя гению с зевком отправиться восвояси. Дейдара со всем имеющимся достоинством гордо вскинул голову и вместе с Гаарой направился к кампусу. Итачи, не будь он Учиха, с удовольствием бы посмеялся над сложившейся ситуацией. Но он Учиха, и смех ему не свойственен. Только усмешка образовалась на его губах, когда Хидан ретировался вслед за остальными.

 

\- Ну-ка, стой, - неожиданно выпалил Киба и вскинул руку, возвращая Наруто из мыслей в реальность. - Это еще кто?

Наруто осмотрелся, и даже ссутулившийся Шикамару кинул взгляд из-за плеча в направление, куда таращился Киба.

Длинноволосый брюнет, чьи серые глаза отдавали бледно-лавандовым оттенком, подходил к дверям приемного офиса в компании с робкой на вид, но тем не менее грудастой юной особе с темно-синими волосами и такими же самыми бледно-лавандовыми глазами.

\- Этот год будет первым для кузины Неджи здесь, - проинформировал Кибу Шикамару все тем же скучающим тоном. - Ее зовут Хината, и мне кажется, что она наша ровесница.

Киба продолжал таращиться с разинутым ртом.

\- Кажись, я влюбился, - выдохнул он, в момент когда девушка повернулась и посмотрела в их сторону, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Она встретилась с ним глазами и смущенно улыбнулась - в тот же миг глаза Кибы загорелись. Она была прекрасна.

Он расплылся в своей нелепой зубастой улыбке, изо всех сил пытаясь не выглядеть устрашающе, и девушка тут же отвернулась, прикрыв ручками рот; ее щечки залились милым румянцем.

\- О, Боже, она меня увидела! - воскликнул Киба, резко закрыв лицо руками. - Боже мой, это ужасно! Наруто, спрячь меня! - сперва нерешительно пометавшись из стороны в сторону, парень сделал резкий рывок и нырнул в ближайшее здание, оставив сконфуженных друзей думать самим, что только что произошло.

 

Хината следила за этим действием издалека. В еще большем замешательстве и смущении от того, что парень следил за ней так сосредоточенно. Его улыбка показалась приятной, что девушка, тем не менее, оценила.

\- Н-неджи, с ним все в порядке? - невинно поинтересовалась Хината. Неджи обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы запечатлеть борьбу Кибы с дверью - вместо того чтобы тянуть на себя, он из всех сил толкал ее вперед, пока не бросил быстрый взгляд на представителей семьи Хьюга. Один резкий визг - и парень уже исчез из виду.

\- Идиоты, - пробурчал Неджи, загоняя кузину внутрь. - Не нужно тебе пересекаться с такими бездельниками, как они, Хината.

Та лишь в недоумении заморгала глазами на столь надменный ответ кузена, но последовала за братом.

 

Киба все еще скрывался, к тому времени как достиг второго этажа, куда в скором времени должны будут подойти и остальные второкурсники.

\- Боже мой, неужели это и впрямь произошло? - ахнул он только что появившемуся Наруто. - Это правда был ангел?

\- А?

\- Она была так хороша, Наруто! - счастливо вздохнул Киба. - И как она улыбнулась тогда, как покраснела... Господи, думаешь, у меня есть шанс, что она согласится гулять с кем-то вроде меня?

\- Ни единого, красавчик. Ты ж смердишь, как собака, - рассмеялся Суйгетсу, выпрыгнув исподтишка и взъерошив волосы парня. - Ты сейчас говоришь о наследнице Хьюга. Разве ты не слышал, что Шика сказал?

\- Ага, она совсем не из твоей лиги, - со смехом подтвердил Наруто, хлопая товарища по спине. - Не станет она мешкать с таким бродягой.

\- Бог ты мой, спасибо тебе за таких друзей, - пробурчал угрюмый Киба. - Столько приятных слов о любви всей моей жизни...

\- Ты с ней даже не разговаривал, - сказал Суйгетсу. - Хорош уже - утри сопли!

\- Это еще ничего не значит, - чуть ли не по-щенячьи заныл Киба. - Я и так знаю, что она идеальна.

\- Не переживай, Киба, это лишь первый день, - вмешался Наруто, безуспешно сдерживая смех, - у тебя впереди целый год, чтобы облажаться!

Киба свирепо глазел на своих друзей, пока те все продолжали высмеивать его положение. В один момент Суйгетсу опомнился и засеменил на лекцию по биологии. У Наруто на очереди была литература, так что ему оставалось лишь в одиночестве идти в нужную аудиторию.

Какая-то неразбериха происходила у одной из аудиторий.

\- Что происходит? - спросил Наруто у Итачи, также направляющемся с ним на одну лекцию - с тех пор как есть лишнее время и деньги, чтобы убить на колледж, можно делать дополнительные записи даже из пройденного курса.

\- У Дейдары и Хидана совместная лекция по истории, - как всегда просто сообщил Итачи, и Наруто приуныл. Деканы не раз старались держать этих двоих порознь. Все началось еще со старших классов, когда Хидан не упускал возможность поиздеваться над Дейдарой, который к тому же был младше его. Был всего один год передышки - когда Хидан впервые поступил в колледж - и все снова вернулось на круги своя, когда они вновь встретились в Конохском Университете.

\- Предлагаю здесь не задерживаться, - сказал Учиха, когда они проходили мимо аудитории, попутно уловив взглядом Хидана с Дейдарой, обливающих друг друга ругательствами - почти готовых к драке. Наруто, не думая о том, чтобы оставаться там долее, поспешил за старшим. Ссоры между этими двумя относятся как раз к тем вещам, с которыми никто здравомыслящий иметь дело не захочет. Хотя обычно за этим очень забавно следить, когда Итачи говорит идти мимо - даже Наруто идет мимо.

Как только они зашли в аудиторию, Итачи сразу занял место рядом с Шикамару - ближе к последним рядам.

\- Как хлопотно, - вздохнул полусонный парень, закрыв глаза, но тут же был разбужен громким "ГОВНЮК!" Его глаза тут же распахнулись, и он открыл свой взгляд на единственную причину его прерванного сна - Наруто. Глаза блондина злобно сверкали на никого иного, как Саске Учиха - парень удобно разложился на месте и с насмешкой глядел на Узумаки.

\- Ты сидишь на моем месте! - возмутился тот, ткнув на темноволосого парня, который равнодушно опустил взгляд на палец.

\- Что-то я не вижу на нем твоего имени, гений, - ответил Саске и, усмехнувшись, скрестил руки.

\- Это мое место, - все продолжал Наруто. - В прошлом году я отсиживал на нем анатомию весь первый семестр, а на втором - литературу, и я продолжу сидеть на нем и дальше!

\- Тебе следовало прийти раньше, - беззаботно пожал плечами Саске. От Наруто практически шел невидимый дым. Да как он смеет? Это было его место, и ублюдок прекрасно это знал! Рука так и чесалась, чтобы встретиться с этим наглым лицом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я всегда тут сижу, - прорычал Наруто.

\- Мне захотелось каких-то изменений.

\- Ты ненавидишь изменения.

\- Это тоже изменилось.

Издав нечленораздельный, но все же гневный звук, Наруто поспешил убраться подальше от проблемы и уселся в противоположной части аудитории; его уши покраснели, а сам он понимал, что единственная причина, по которой его место занято, был принцип. Если Наруто хотел чего-то - ничто в этом мире не заставит Саске Учиха уступить.

Шикамару тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как хлопотно, - подготовившись к новому сну, парень вновь облокотился на парту. Драмы приносили столько хлопот...

С чем Итачи согласиться никак не мог - драмы он любил. Они делали его монотонную жизнь разнообразнее - особенно те, что были связаны с его маленьким братцем. Ничто не угождает ему так, как невинные проказы над Саске. Это стало несколько труднее для исполнения, с тех пор как в его жизни появилась эта девчонка, Сакура. Мать сразу дала понять, что не позволит ему вести себя неподобающе с настоящей девушкой Саске - Итачи не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как повиноваться. Если бы он только знал о жизни Саске все... Их мать знала вещи, о которых Итачи лучше бы помалкивал.

Парень откинулся на стуле, как только появился учитель. Положив целую стопку книг на стол, он подошел к доске с кусочком мела в руке.

В центре доски было небрежно написано "Шекспир", так что Итачи позволил себе скромно улыбнуться. Этот год пройдет не так уж и плохо.


	2. Chapter 2

По счету это был второй понедельник семестра, и во время ланча кафетерий буквально гудел от женских визгов.

Не выдержав удара по барабанным перепонкам, Суйгетсу съежился и скрылся под учебником биологии в надежде заглушить волну восторженных криков.

\- Поверить не могу, что столько шума из-за каких-то танцев, - проворчал он из-под книги и заработал тяжелый удар по спине от Сакуры, которая и не удивилась его занудству.

\- Это же начало семестра! - воскликнула она, заключив пассивного Саске в объятия. - Вечеринка должна стать лучшей в году - будет здорово!

\- А теперь угадай, кто будет руководить процессом... - намекающим тоном заговорила Темари.

\- Кто, как ни часть лучшей пары Конохского университета! - впору группе девчонок провизжала Сакура и кинулась на шею подруге. Шикамару мог лишь закатить глаза и тяжело вздохнуть - и так каждый раз, когда Сакура называет его частью "лучшей пары" или "гордостью" Конохского университета. Он был лучшим в группе, да, многие годы; ходил на дополнительные лекции, несмотря на свою легендарную лень и умственные способности. И Темари, в свою очередь - "альфа в юбке" - популярна, привлекательна, невообразимо умна и достаточно крута, чтобы требовать к себе уважение. Но их едва можно назвать "лучшей парой". Особенно с тех пор, как Шикамару заработал себе прозвище "Спящая красавица".

\- Этот вечер танцев станет лучшим! - радостно воскликнула Ино, обняв двух своих подруг и влившись в какофонию восторженных визгов, что заставило всех особей мужского пола вокруг синхронно съежиться.

\- А вы как думаете? - приглушенно поинтересовался Киба. - Хината согласилась бы пойти со мной на танцы?

\- Возможно. Если бы ты мылся чаще, чем в ночь на полнолуние, - ответил Саске, зажав нос.

Сделав быстрый жест, Киба попытался незаметно оценить запах своих подмышек и злобно посмотрел на младшего Учиху.

\- Эй, я мылся вчера, - обиженно пробурчал Киба, на что ответом стали фирменная усмешка и снисходительный взгляд черных глаз.

\- Эй, оставь Кибу в покое, - резко пригрозил Наруто. - Шансов на Хинату у него, может, и нет, но это не значит, что тебе позволено переходить на личное, ублюдок!

На выговор Саске не повелся и ответил своим классическим: "Хм".

\- Сакура! - подлетел Ли к розововолосой. - Не окажешь ли ты мне честь сопроводить тебя на вечер танцев?

\- Ли, я уже больше года повторяю тебе одно и то же, - ответила Сакура, приложив руку к лицу. - Я встречаюсь с Саске.

Абсолютно невозмутимый сказанным, Ли поднял вверх большие пальцы и в молниеносном движении скрылся из виду. Всего через пару секунд он уже кружился вокруг Кисаме.

Остаток ланча прошел, как говорится, рутинно: девушки разговаривали на повседневные темы; Темари не преминула попилить Шикамару за безынициативность. Хидан опрокинул свое спагетти на голову Дейдары, за что был вымазан томатной пастой - с этого и началась их мелкая драка едой, окончившаяся тем, что Кисаме оттаскивал отчаянно размахивающего кулаками Дейдару за ворот рубашки и пытался силой вырвать из его цепких рук тарелку с картофельным пюре.

\- Отпусти! Эй! - извивался блондин, тщетно вырываясь из крепкой хватки Кисаме. Единственный возможный вариант сбежать был - выскользнуть из рубашки, что выглядело бы чересчур по-ребячески на тот момент. - Кисаме, опусти меня! Черт.

\- Только посмотри, как извивается, - ликовал Хидан, едва сдерживая смех. - Вот ведь карлик.

\- Я и на тебя его могу натравить, - угроза Итачи мигом оборвала торжество пепельноволосого. - Спасибо, Кисаме, - прибавил он с минимумом эмоций.

Здоровяк тут же выпустил Дейдару, отчего тот - смятый и выпачканный едой - мешком повалился наземь. Кисаме с достоинством проигнорировал волну проклятий и матов в свою сторону. Прозвенел звонок, и разгневанный блондин, не желая задерживаться ни секунды, вылетел из кафетерия - скорее всего, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли запасной одежды в шкафчике.

\- Хидан, тебе еще не надоело задирать его? - поинтересовался Суйгетсу, начав собирать вещи. - Хочешь снова загреметь на курсы по управлению гневом? Мама тебе это устроит.

\- Да посрать, - огрызнулся Хидан. - Этот панк - как заноза в заднице; а я, что хочу, то и делаю, - сказал он, пихнув брата в бок. - И только, блять, заикнись об этом при мамке, - пригрозил он наконец, пока не направился на следующую лекцию, оставляя Суйгетсу ждать Шикамару.

\- Мы ведь не оставим все, как есть, и в этот раз, Шика?

\- Спроси Темари, - вздохнул тот, растирая пальцами область виска - головная боль возвращалась каждый раз после криков девушки. - Я сейчас не в состоянии принимать решения.

\- И то правда, - сказала Темари, и, быстро сократив между ними дистанцию и схватив Шикамару за руку, утащила его за собой. Итачи, Кисаме и Суйгетсу провожали их взглядом. Последний всем своим видом выражал крайний скептицизм.

\- Женщины, - произнес Кисаме с привычной ему хрипотцой. - В такие самые моменты я понимаю, что любить парней - далеко не грех.

Выражение лица Суйгетсу ни на секунду не изменилось, когда он переместил взгляд на друга. Он был не один такой.

\- Так ты что - гей? - выпалил Киба. Взглянув на него, здоровяк лишь пожал плечами и направился в аудиторию - теперь глаза оставшихся членов их группы были прикованы к нему.

\- Обычно он в любой ситуации отмалчивается, но вот как скажет что-то... - не мог не заметить Наруто, все еще с трудом находя слова от шока.

\- Не все ведь способны нести полную чушь в режиме нон-стоп, как некоторые, - усмехнулся Саске, проходя мимо, и, взявшись за подбородок, захлопнул рот блондина.

\- Согласен, - добил беднягу и его попытку на резкий ответ Гаара, идущий в компании Учихи. Наруто пялился им в спины, не веря в предательство друга - ради чёртова ублюдка!

\- Ты правда много болтаешь, - добродушно сказал Киба.

Наруто сделал кислую мину и одними губами прошептал: "Предатель".

 

***

 

\- Так сколько попыток позвать ее на свидание ты провалил, а? - Дейдара спросил из любопытства во время лекции по психологии две недели спустя.

\- Девять, - с горечью ответил Киба, щурясь от заливистого смеха над его провалом. - Девять раз я пытался подойти к ней и пригласить на свидание.

\- Это включая тот раз, когда ты все-таки приблизился к ней, но из ниоткуда появился Неджи, и ты прошел мимо? - поддразнил Суйгетсу.

\- ...Десять, - признал Киба. - Десять раз! Я пытался сделать это десять раз, но ее чертов кузен постоянно рядом, и я просто теряюсь!

\- Просто возьми себя в руки и пригласи, - пожал плечами Наруто. - Что Неджи сотворит с тобой за это?

\- ...Прикончит и съест мою душу? - выпалил Киба. - Вы видели этого парня; его взгляд заставит Саске Учиху дрожать от страха!

\- По-моему, ничего, связанное с Неджи, не способно заставить этого ублюдка "дрожать от страха", - закатил глаза Наруто. - Хотя ты все равно готов обоссаться при одном его виде! - трое друзей в сердцах засмеялись.

\- Тоже мне, - заворчал Киба. - Сами бы попробовали застать ее одну - это, блин, нереально! Он будто ее телохранитель или что-то вроде того... - сказал он, прежде чем начать бессвязно бормотать о том, как устрашающе выглядит Неджи. - Иногда он смотрит на меня - так, будто насквозь видит!

\- Скорее всего, это одна из причин, почему он не подпускает таких отбросов к своей милой кузине, ха, - усмехнулся Дейдара под звук одобрительного смеха.

\- Бля, ребят, ну вы и отстой, - сердито произнес Киба и скрестил руки, отказываясь принимать извинения, произнесенные вперемешку с хихиканьем. - Может быть, стоит просто попросить ее поговорить со мной наедине, всего минуту... Да, это определенно может сработать...

\- Ага, как только осмелишься открыть рот при Неджи, - подколол Кибу Наруто, и она вновь принялись хихикать, словно маленькие девочки. - А почему бы тебе не попросить Шику поговорить с Неджи? - ни с того, ни с сего, предложил он, заметив всю безнадежность, от которой унывал его друг. - В смысле, он ведь каждого знает - значит сможет и Неджи убедить в чем угодно!

\- Дело говорит, - согласился Дейдара. - Шика любого в силах уговорить...

\- Как тогда он убедил тебя нарядиться... - лукаво уточнил Киба, но тут же был треснут книгой Дейдары по лицу.

\- ЭТО БЫЛО ЛИШЬ РАЗ! И МЫ НЕ БУДЕМ ЭТО ОБСУЖДАТЬ! - гневно прокричал он, возбужденно замахав и сложив руки, отчего длинная челка упала ему на глаза - вид у него был глубоко оскорбленный.

\- Извини, чувак, я знаю, это был удар ниже пояса, - признал Киба, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не прыснуть при воспоминании. Несчастный Дейдара совсем не в силах забыть этот случай. Особенно, после того как это лишь усугубило подначивания Хидана.

\- Какие-то проблемы? - обратился профессор, и вся группа обернулась на них.

\- Нет, сэр, - Дейдара и Киба синхронно сползли вниз от стыда, пока Суйгетсу и Наруто пытались утихомирить собственное хихиканье.

По правде говоря, судьба не улыбалась ни Кибе, ни Дейдаре. Если Киба пытался найти способ подобраться к Хинате, то Дейдара постепенно погружался в неприятности. И все эти неприятности включали в себя Хидана.

Кроме того случая, когда Дейдара пролил клей прямо на голову Саске. Это произошло примерно с неделю назад, и синяк в области ребер, оставленный Учихой, как раз начал заживать. В остальном же всегда был виноват Хидан, да.

Заперт в шкафчике, побит в душевой, трижды скинут в мусорный бак - Хидан никогда не упускает возможности публично унизить Дейдару. Конечно, иногда последнему удается сказать последнее слово - чтобы тотчас сбежать, прежде чем Хидан осмыслит сказанное и кинет ему что-то вслед.

Была брошена уйма язвительных "блондиночка", "голубок", "принцесса", "залупа", "Барби" и прочих кличек, которые Дейдара ненавидел всеми фибрами души. И каждый раз, когда Хидан хватал его за волосы или ставил подножки, он чувствовал непреодолимую нужду сделать что-то в ответ. А как иначе? Хидан был совершенным образцом мудака. У блондина даже была мыслишка сотворить что-то с его драгоценной машиной, но он слишком сильно ценил свою жизнь, чтобы расправлять красный плащ на глазах у быка, поэтому ограничивался простым провоцированием.

Всевозможные стычки между этими двумя не раз всплывали в голове Итачи, пока Учиха, притворяясь, что читает, следил за ссорой Саске и Наруто в паре рядов от него. Пьесу, которую они сейчас проходили, "Много шума из ничего", Итачи читал не раз; немудрено, почему его мысли бродили где-то далеко.

Так продолжалось и дальше, пока его взгляд не упал на дверное окно, за которым знакомый здоровяк тащил по коридору платиноволосого парня - очевидно, что тот был в полуобморочном состоянии. Лицо Хидана было выпачкано чем-то черным, а волосы выглядели непривычно завитыми. Кисаме обернулся через плечо и, обратив на себя внимание Учихи, расплылся в зубастой ухмылке, прекрасно понимая, что Итачи в курсе, что произошло.

Специализацией Дейдары являлась химия, и - чаще да, чем нет - он предпочитал устраивать мелкие бомбежки. Кто еще, как не Хидан, становился его главной мишенью. Обычно в таких случаях всегда зовут Кисаме, ведь, очнувшись, Хидан сразу настраивается на резню.

Итачи покачал головой, но не удержал улыбку. Определенно, Дейдара устроил хорошее шоу.

Шикамару продолжал хмуриться, ведь с каждой его попыткой заснуть, Наруто начинал кричать еще больше.

\- О, Ваше Высочество, я совсем забыл сказать, что Киба был бы премного благодарен, если бы вы обратились к Неджи с просьбой, - слегка откашлявшись, сказал Итачи. - Он уже долгое время намеревается пригласить Хинату на свидание, но чувствует в Неджи диверсанта.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Шикамару. - У этого парня особый пунктик о неприкасаемости кузины.

\- Так ты поговоришь с ним?

\- Хлопоты...

Итачи знал, что это - да. Смяв лист бумаги, старший Учиха бросил его в сторону брата, и ком небрежно приземлился на голову Саске. Младший Учиха резко развернулся; черные глаза направлены на ненавистного брата.

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны прекратить свою прелюдию и позволить другим учиться? - спокойно поинтересовался Итачи, породив волну смеха; глаза Саске начали метать молнии. О, ради таких моментов Итачи и живет.

\- Спасибо, Итачи, - облегчённо вздохнул профессор. Ему с трудом удается уладить конфликт, пока тот не разросся в полноценную драку.

\- Нет проблем, Ирука, - вкрадчиво ответил Учиха; он достаточно пробыл в университете, чтобы быть на "ты" с преподавателями.

\- А сейчас... где мы остановились, до того как мистер Узумаки и мистер Учиха разделились во мнении о том, что Дон Педро был "круче" Бенедикта...

\- Он первый начал, - пожаловался Наруто, скрестив руки.

\- Первый начал ты, идиот, - сказал Саске.

\- Вы, оба, марш в коридор! - проявил твердость Ирука. Парни с изумлением уставились на учителя; у Наруто на секунду отвисла челюсть. Саске же бросил гневный взгляд на блондина и первый направился к двери со всем присущим ему спокойствием.

Тем не менее, Итачи услышал, как ссора возобновилась через секунду, после того как за двумя спорщиками закрылась дверь.

Внутри Наруто все кипело. Он и Саске стояли по разных сторон двери; у обоих руки на грудях, и каждый избегает взгляда. Со временем его гнев начал угасать. Более того, он едва мог вспомнить, из-за чего был зол. По-видимому, Саске почувствовал, как бывший друг остыл и сделал то же самое - подобное под силу заметить только Наруто, Итачи и вечно наблюдательному Шикамару.

\- Извини, что тебя выгнали с лекции, - пробормотал Наруто, не желая давать ублюдку шанс увидеть его раскаяние.

\- Забудь, - фыркнул Саске и двинулся с места. - Пошли поедим.

И вот таким образом все вернулось в прежнее русло - до того как Саске начал проявлять интерес к Сакуре. В русло, где они были похожи на лучших друзей. Стоя в очереди в кафетерии, Саске без какой-либо мысли заплатил за двоих. Он и Наруто сели друг напротив друга за их обычным столиком и принялись есть в тишине; каждый погружен в собственные размышления.

\- Не хочешь пойти поиграть в аркаду в субботу? - вдруг спросил Наруто.

\- Что?

\- Ты слышал. Аркада, - возбужденно повторил блондин. - Ну, как в старые добрые времена? - Саске приподнял бровь. - О, ну давай! Сам знаешь, что хочешь этого! Прошу! - Саске вздохнул.

Он знал, как Наруто упрётся - станет изводить, ворчать, а потом сделает эти ужаснейшие "щенячьи" глаза; потом пойдут угрозы; затем хныканье... Это будет долго, демонстративно и мучительно - пока не скажешь "да". Саске хорошо знал Наруто.

\- Ладно.

Наруто с триумфом поднял вверх кулак. Они уже целую вечность ничем не занимались вместе - школьные времена, когда они шли играть в аркаду каждую субботу, Саске заставлял Наруто учиться, а тот тащил Учиху на пляж веселиться, давно прошли.

\- Я сто пудов сделаю тебя в Tekken, - сказал Узумаки. Саске усмехнулся, внутренне принимая вызов.

\- Еще посмотрим, - ответил он с озорным блеском в глазах, поглощая очередной кусок не пойми чего подают в кафетерии.

Не прошло и года, прежде чем остальная часть команды начала садиться за из стол. Придя первым, Итачи стал свидетелем искренней радости в глазах младшего брата. Даже Сакура не могла вызвать подобную реакцию - только Наруто. Стоит признать, что Итачи даже соскучился по компании блондина - у него было отличное чувство юмора, плюс они оба питали любовь к одному хобби - доставанию Саске.

На его глазах Сакура чуть ли не вприпрыжку подбежала к Саске и обняла того из-за спины. Улыбка сползла с лица Наруто, а взгляд младшего Учихи вновь стал нейтральным.

Итачи провел рукой по лбу, в ступоре от новой серии конфликтов. Что на этот раз? Кому достанется последнее фруктовое желе? Ни одному из них оно даже не нравится. И все же это не мешает им двум спорить из-за него, словно это их любимая еда.

\- Саске, я предупредила родителей, что ты придешь на день рождения моей мамы в субботу, - сказала Сакура, занимая с Итачи места за столом. Саске посмотрел на девушку с легкой тенью удрученности и затем перевел взгляд на Наруто, который заметно поник.

\- У меня уже намечены планы с Наруто, - проинформировал он.

\- Я уже сказала, что ты придешь, - ответила Сакура. Ее хмурый взгляд долго висел на Саске.

\- Хм, - "ответил" он, возвращая свое внимание на еду. Наруто без лишних слов понял, что этот раунд за Сакурой.

\- С каких это пор Саске Учиха позволяет помыкать собой? - неодобрительно заметил Узумаки.

\- С тех пор как он стал моим парнем, а парни проводят время со своими девушками, - собственнически отрезала Сакура, на что бровь Саске нервно дернулась.

\- А как насчет лучших друзей? - несчастно пробормотал Наруто. - Лучшие друзья тоже проводят вместе время; и уж точно не уводят у тебя девушек... - И на этой прискорбной ноте Наруто, бросив остатки желе в Саске, встал из-за стола, оставляя Учиху утирать лицо со всем имеющимся достоинством.

\- Идиот, - пробурчал он. Итачи печально вздохнул. А ведь все шло так гладко.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я поговорил с Неджи, - объявил Шикамару, сидя с Итачи на траве университетской лужайки во время ланча. До вечера танцев оставалось две недели. - Я убедил его дать Кибе шанс. Но он будет следить за ним на вечеринке и, если понадобится, примет меры. 

\- Что ж, думаю, Кибу это устроит, - ответил Итачи. - По крайней мере, теперь у него появилась возможность пригласить Хинату. 

\- Значит главные препятствия только впереди, - вздохнул парень, ложась на траву и обращая свой взгляд на небо. - Как хлопотно... 

\- Шикамару Нара! 

Итачи и Шикамару повернулись и увидели грозного вида блондинку, приближающуюся к ним через всю лужайку. Последний поднялся на ноги, заметив, что Темари выглядела на редкость взбешенной. 

\- Где ты был вчера вечером? - задыхаясь от гнева, спросила она. 

\- Что? - сконфуженный Шикамару никак не мог понять, что за причина для криков. 

\- Забыл, значит? - крикнула Темари. - Опять! Каждый год одно и то же! 

Видя в друге последний шанс для спасения, Шикамару с мольбой посмотрел на Итачи - даже тот понял, что парня уже не спасти. 

\- Пятая годовщина, Шикамару! Как ты мог забыть? Я ведь напомнила тебе за день, и ты все равно меня проигнорировал! - воскликнула девушка, бросая стопку листов в Шикамару. - Посмотри. Я пыталась привлечь твое внимание, чтобы ты помог мне с организацией танцев. И что ты сделал из всего этого? Ничего! Я сыта этим по горло! Думала, может, в этом году, может, после пяти лет отношений ты не забудешь одну чёртову годовщину! - кричала девушка, не замечая текущие по щекам слезы. 

Итачи наблюдал единственный случай, когда вечно спокойный Шикамару с трудом пытался подобрать нужные слова. 

\- И так уже пять лет. Я не надеялась, что ты будешь хоть что-то помнить. Я никогда не ожидала от тебя большого романтического жеста - никогда! Но быть постоянно забытой мне надоело, - произнесла Темари, впервые потеряв контроль на глазах у Шикамару. 

Внезапно ее голос стал тихим. Он ненавидел, когда Темари говорила тихо. Это предвещало опастность. 

\- ...Это конец. 

И после этих двух слов Шикамару почувствовал, как что-то внутри него треснуло. Он наблюдал за ее уходом. Наблюдал, как его прекрасная на протяжении пяти лет бывшая девушка уходила прочь. Понятно, что он не ценил ее так, как она заслуживала. Конечно, он мог приложить небольшое усилие, чтобы запомнить существование этой глупой годовщины, которую она считала столь важной... 

Он просто стоял, словно вкопанный, на одном месте - казалось, целую вечность. Люди таращились; люди бормотали и перешептывались. Создавалось впечатление, будто весь мир наблюдал за этой сценой (он мог как минимум ее услышать). И разбитый Шикамару... лишь несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем прозвенел звонок, и жизнь двинулась с мертвой точки. 

Итачи не сказал ни слова о том, как ему жаль, потому что знал - Шикамару это не волновало. Он повел себя так, как поступил бы любой друг Нара - шел с ним на лекцию в полнейшей тишине. 

Так называемая Спящая красавица была на удивление тихой последние пару дней, пребывая в раздумьях о том, как вернуть Темари. 

Она не отвечала на его звонки, не обращала на него внимание в коридорах, даже не садилась с ним за один стол на ланчах - применяла все методы по избавлению Шикамару из своей жизни. И это работало. 

\- Она никогда меня не простит, - убито стонал Шикамару, разложившись на столе в самом жалком виде. Итачи Шикамару никогда не казался настолько сломленным. Хотя... 

\- Ты жалок, - сказал Итачи, заработав свирепый взгляд от Нара. 

\- У тебя же есть связи, ведь так, Итачи? - неожиданно спросил он, и в этом вопросе Учиха учуял намек на услугу. 

\- Вроде того, - ответил Итачи, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. 

\- ...Быть может, ты слышал... - начал Шикамару, понизив голос и тут же став очень серьезным. Итачи нравится, когда его друг использовал этот голос. Это всегда означало, что у него заготовлен план. 

\- ...Я слышал об одном напитке, - заговорчески продолжил он, слегка нахмурившись. - Наподобие текилы; его еще называют "Любовным Эликсиром". Ходят слухи, что достаточно выпить его перед сном, и ты влюбишься в первого человека, которого увидишь наутро... - закончил Шика, подняв взгляд на Учиху. - Смог бы ты достать бутылку? 

\- Хочешь трюком заставить Темари снова влюбиться в тебя?

\- Умеешь ты все ожесточить, - закатил глаза Шикамару. 

\- Я попробую разузнать, - сказал Итачи с опасным огоньком в глазах. Хорошая доля хитростей и проделок как никогда интриговала. "Любовный Эликсир"? Любопытно. Что-то подсказывало Итачи, что у Кисаме есть нужный человек для подобных поставок. Вздохнув, Учиха принялся за изучение их второй пьесы - "Сон в Летнюю Ночь". 

 

***

 

Все-таки он ее достал; меньше, чем за неделю до вечера танцев. Выглядела она довольно просто - обычная, небольшая бутылка текилы. Но запах от нее шел поразительный. Сложно признать, но Итачи глубоко внутри себя почувствовал желание опробовать добытый напиток; просто, чтобы узнать, действительно ли вкус соответствует запаху. Однако стоило ему подумать о возможных последствиях, как желание мигом исчезало. Ему по душе устраивать козни, а не быть их частью. 

\- Так ты объяснишь мне, для чего я это достал? - поинтересовался Кисаме, когда они вдвоем подходили к дому Сакуры, из которой уже доносился шум субботней вечеринки. 

\- Всему свое время, - усмехнулся Итачи. Кисаме попросту закатил глаза при виде озорного блеска его глаз. 

\- Итачи, я ведь знаю тебя; ты что-то задумал, - вздохнул Кисаме, хлопая друга по плечу и переступая порог дома. - А зная тебя, я уверен: это что-то нехорошее... 

К моменту прихода Итачи и Кисаме вечеринка была уже в полном разгаре. 

\- Я возьму нам чего-нибудь выпить, - предупредил Кисаме, прежде чем исчезнуть за парой бутылок пива. Итачи, было, улыбнулся, пока в поле его зрения не оказалась толпа опьяненных, мягко говоря, распутных девок, движущаяся в его направлении. Он мысленно чертыхнулся. Больше всего он ненавидел возню с пьяными девушками, несмотря на то, как сдержанно он при этом выглядит. Он определенно справлялся с этим получше Саске, который хмурится еще больше обычного, бросает на все вокруг гневный взгляд и затем исчезает из виду. 

Прежде чем на выручку пришел Кисаме, Итачи смогли облапать со всех сторон (он был готов поклясться, что через брюки почувствовал руку даже на самом интимном месте). Один лишь вид Кисаме был в силах заставить всех девчонок разбежаться по углам и дырам, из которых они выползли. 

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Итачи, поправляя испорченную прическу. 

\- Благодарил бы ты меня и дальше, если бы я сказал, что наблюдал за этим зрелищем минут десять, прежде чем вмешаться? - ухмыльнулся Кисаме. Учиха хмуро покосился на нового претендента в список предателей. 

\- Я притворюсь, что не слышал этого, - произнес он, делая глоток пива и погружаясь в атмосферу вечеринки. 

 

\- Гаара! Иди сюда и выпей со своей сестричкой! - Темари пьяна. Гаара не впечатлен. Парень угрюмо отсиживался в углу, в попытке не быть затащенным на танцпол. С Темари подобное не работает. Гаара знал, что его сестра все еще пребывала в депрессии от расставания с человеком, который, вероятно, был единственным существом, способным выдерживать ее нападки; а падать с ней вниз за компанию в его планы не входило. 

\- Ну же, Гаара, - Наруто тоже среди трезвых не отсиживался. - ...Хлебни пивка! Расслабься! 

\- Я вполне счастлив, - ответил красноволосый с лицом, выражающим для нормального человека абсолютно противоположное. Наруто был не в состоянии принять "нет" за ответ, поэтому силой "вручил" Гааре бутылку пива. Кто угодно на месте блондина давно бы получил этой же бутылкой по голове, но умоляющий взгляд Наруто вынудил друга с тяжелым вздохом - и скрепя сердцем - принять выпивку. 

Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть эти отвратительные "щенячьи" глаза. 

 

Суйгетсу делал все, что в его силах, чтобы не дать Дейдаре и Хидану пересечься. Обычно в напарники ему всегда попадает Саске, но сейчас ему приходится следить за Хиданом в одиночку, так как Учиха был утащен Сакурой в темный уголок - обжиматься. Если Дейдара и Хидан казались страшными, пока трезвые, то в пьяной одури она становились беспощадными. 

У Дейдары есть очень вредная привычка смешивать безвредные хозяйственные средства в довольно взрывные смеси - действие которых часто происходят поблизости с Хиданом. А Хидану просто дай кому-нибудь врезать. В любом случае, крики постепенно переходили в настоящий ор, оскорбления становились до нелепого бессмысленными и через какое-то время даже не воспринимались всерьез. 

Суйгетсу буквально поймал Дейдару за руку, когда тот направлялся к сараю в саду. 

\- Э-э-э, нет, Дей, ты туда не пойдешь, - протянул Суйгетсу, таща блондина обратно внутрь дома. 

\- Но... я хочу подорвать Хидана... ик!.. - начал по-детски хныкать Дейдара. 

\- Может, в следующий раз, - закатил глаза Суйгетсу. - ...Хотя черт возьми, он этого заслуживает. 

 

Вечеринка продолжалась до самой ночи, и когда все были изрядно пьяны, Итачи - за спиной у Кисаме - ловко подлил немного "Эликсира" в стакан Темари и передал его ей. Девушка тотчас его осушила - даже не поинтересовавшись, что это было - и чуть не свалилась на игнорирующего все и вся Неджи. Хьюга появился на вечеринке только ради Хинаты, которая хотела прийти за компанию с половиной ее группы. 

Гааре с трудом удалось подобраться ближе к месту, где Неджи боролся с невменяемой Темари. 

\- Боже... - застонал красноволосый. - Отвратно себя чувствую... - он поморгал пару раз, прежде чем увидел, как Неджи помогал Темари обрести равновесие. - Неджи?.. О, боже... Пожалуйста, можешь... Можешь провести Темари в спальню? А то... она в хлам. 

\- Тут я с тобой согласен, - отметил Неджи в привычном ему сухом и формальном тоне, придя к выводу, что Гаара тоже был не в лучшей форме, чтобы возиться со старшей сестрой. Он не был хорошо с ними знаком, но все же присмотр за девушкой в ее состоянии и предупреждение излишнего внимания со стороны особей мужского пола является общепризнанной учтивостью и, по сути, вообще - нормой. Обернувшись, Неджи увидел, как Ли разговаривал с Хинатой; девушка, в свою очередь, не выпила ни капли алкоголя и то и дело получала одобрение Ли в виде поднятых больших пальцев. Хорошо, значит она будет в безопасности, пока тот будет решать свалившуюся - буквально свалившуюся - на него проблему. 

Парень помог Темари преодолеть лестницу и добраться до коридора, где, по-видимому, находились спальни. 

\- Ик!.. Так... ты Неджи, да? - захихикала Темари, шатаясь из стороны в сторону и только благодаря Неджи не врезаясь в стены. 

Первая комната, в которую вошел Хьюга, к счастью, оказалась пустой. Проковыляв до кровати, Темари сразу же повалилась на нее и закрыла глаза. Неджи тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ты в порядке, Темари? - в ответ он получил уверенный храп. Хьюга вздохнул еще раз и присел на край постели - ему хотелось уйти, но сперва, наконец, дождавшись тишины. Да и вообще, было бы нехорошо, если бы бедняжка подавилась собственной рвотой, если уж на то пошло. 

 

Итачи заметил, в чьей компании Темари покидала комнату. Совсем скоро он узнал, что Шикамару - который всего десять минут назад, когда Учиха решил сделать шаг, был в полном порядке - в бессознательном состоянии валялся на диване. 

\- Вот это да, - прошептал Итачи сам себе, задумчиво проведя пальцами по подбородку. Несмотря на дикое желание остаться и посмотреть, что все-таки произойдёт, Учиха понимал, что ситуация требует от него тактического отступления. 

 

***

 

Неджи устало поглядел на часы. 

Начало восьмого. 

Он потер глаза, не совсем соображая, как давно вырубился. 

Темари раскинулась на соседней части кровати в измятом платье; по одному виду можно было определить, насколько сильным будет ее похмелье. Она немного поворочалась во сне, и Неджи подвинулся ближе, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Ее глаза слегка приоткрылись. 

\- Неджи? - спросила она тихим, охрипшим голосом. 

\- Доброе утро, Темари, - ответил он. - Рад, что ты в порядке, - как вдруг понял, что в его длинные темно-каштановые волосы запустили руку. 

\- У тебя красивые глаза... - сонно прошептала она, проводя рукой от волос до щеки парня. - И кожа такая мягкая... - ее глаза блаженно закрылись, и она, будто сама себе, расплылась в улыбке. - Я бы тебя уложила... 

Неджи быстро отскочил назад; щеки вспыхнули красным румянцем. Темари же, напротив, тянулась ближе, усаживаясь на кровати и раздвигая в стороны ноги. Взгляд Хьюга падал на что угодно, только не на девушку. Она все еще была пьяна, определенно пьяна. 

\- Останься, прошу, - робко произнесла она, в то время как Неджи понятия не имел, что делать. Хотя Хьюга был полностью уверен, что бывшая девушка его хорошего знакомого сейчас беспардонно подкалывала к нему. Он никогда раньше не попадал в подобные ситуации. Она бы не пошла на такое в трезвом уме, разве не так? К счастью, он оказался спасен, когда девушка благодаря силе притяжения упала назад на подушки, и до ушей Неджи дошел тихий храп. 

\- Думаю, теперь ей станет лучше... - убедил он себя, шустро покидая комнату и надеясь, что столь неловкие сцены в его жизни больше всплывать не будут. Он всегда был добр с пьяными людьми; он знал, как правильно с ними обращаться. Он не был плох с девушками... но и не был хорош. В его жизни не появилась ни одна девушка, ради которой он бы сделал шаг. А те в основном всегда держали с ним дистанцию. 

Темари просто взяла его неожиданностью, вот и все. 

 

***

 

Понедельник оказался истинным ночным кошмаром для Неджи Хьюга. Он не знал, что за магия подвластна Темари, но девушке удавалось появляться везде, где находился он. Она проходила мимо него в коридорах бесчисленное количество раз, неуверенно бросая на него взгляд и затем быстро отворачиваясь. И обязательно покраснев, когда пересекалась с ним в дверях. Неджи никогда бы не сказал, что Темари соответствовала роли скромницы, и дать ее странному поведению объяснение он не мог. Каждый день равнялся вызову - удастся ли ему избежать контакта с Темари или нет; игре, которую он, очевидно, проигрывает. 

И всему этому был свидетель - если не виновник - Итачи Учиха. Он находил это весьма забавным (не без следа ликования) - следить за тем, как сбитый с толку Неджи стрелой пересекал коридоры, избегая внимания девушки, известной на весь Конохский университет. 

\- Что тебя так забавляет? - нахмурившись, фыркнул Саске, когда они вместе заходили в аудиторию. 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, братец, - бросил Итачи, ткнув младшего пальцем в лоб и тем показывая, чтобы тот не лез не в свое дело. Учиха также заметил, что Наруто занял место в противоположной части аудитории, вспомнив, как эти двое повздорили на вечеринке и все окончилось дракой и матчем по армрестлингу на - ныне разбитом - кофейном столике.

\- Должен предупредить, что в твоем плане по возвращению Темари произошел... легкий сбой, - сказал он негромко, занимая место с Шикамару.

\- И под словом "сбой" ты имеешь в виду... - уточнил Шика, подозрительно прищурившись.

\- Что ж, - начал Итачи, с провалом скрывая, какое удовольствие получил от случившегося, - к тому самому моменту, когда я подлил в стакан Темари "Эликсир", ты был без сознания от алкоголя, и теперь, как оказалось, Темари без ума от Хьюга.

\- Прошу, скажи, что ты говоришь о Хинате, ведь с этим я еще готов смириться.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, - теперь Итачи это определенно забавляло; особенно, когда Его Высочество закатило глаза и приложило ладонь к лицу.

\- И тебе еще смешно после этого? - простонал он. - Как только тебе удалось так облажаться?

\- Не я тут был в коматозном состоянии, - возразил Итачи, снисходительно потрепав друга по голове. - Брось, я уверен, это и тебя немного забавляет, - но лицо Шикамару не выражало и тени веселья, так что Итачи решил пойти другим путем. - Я все исправлю.

\- Надеюсь, - вздохнул Нара. - Я скучаю по ней... и теперь должен смотреть, как она слюнявит этого проклятого Неджи...

\- Можешь не переживать, я беру это на себя, а значит все будет в норме, - усмехнулся Итачи даже чересчур радостно. Шикамару косо посмотрел на Учиху; он знал этот взгляд. Этот взгляд означал, что Итачи всерьез замышляет что-то, а когда Итачи всерьез замышляет что-то по-настоящему коварное... ладно, это означало, что можно ждать действительно что угодно. И каким-то образом это вселило в Шикамару больше уверенности, что все будет в норме.


	4. Chapter 4

Наконец наступил вечер танцев. При выборе тематики Темари остановилась на идее времен пятидесятых, так что все девушки приехали разодетыми в до нелепого яркие и забавные платья со спутниками, которых уже ничем не напугаешь.

\- Я увидел слишком много подтяжек; если их соединить, то мне хватит на петлю, - пожаловался со вздохом Суйгетсу, пока Карин - переполненная энергии, маленько тронутая и ревнующая его к Сакуре Карин - безуспешно пыталась в третий раз затащить парня на танцпол. Шикамару, как не в своей тарелке, стоял неподалеку и проводил рукой по волосам, пытаясь поймать взгляд Темари.

К несчастью, девушка и на это не обращала внимание; ее целью было выбить из Неджи согласие на танец. Хьюга стойко игнорировал ее взгляд и использовал любую причину, чтобы уйти от нее подальше.

\- Он выглядит встревоженным, - с легким изумлением отметил Итачи, глядя, как Неджи "убегает" прочь.

\- Ты замечал, чтобы Неджи разговаривал хоть с одной девушкой, кроме своей кузины? - закатил глаза Суйгетсу. - Брось, Итачи, этот парень превращается в социального идиота, когда дело заходит о женщинах.

\- Какая разница, встревожен он или нет, - подал голос Шикамару. - Просто исправь это.

\- Все под контролем; не беспокойся, - сказал Итачи, похлопав друга по плечу.

\- Ну же, Итачи, - внезапно подтолкнул Учиху локтем Кисаме, - потанцуй. Тут десятки девчонок раздевают тебя взглядом.

\- Пусть смотрят, - пожал плечами Итачи. - Они меня не интересуют.

Кисаме на это лишь закатил глаза и отхлебнул пунша.

\- А что ты здесь делаешь? Ты ведь ненавидишь танцы.

\- Тебя же нужно было подвезти, - ответил Кисаме так, будто это было идеально веская причина, чтобы посетить место, которое он едва терпел. Итачи продолжил осматривать зал, почти полностью наполненный танцующими (прячущими алкоголь) студентами.

\- Шикамару, ты ведь помнишь, что пообещал Кибе? - нахмурился парень, приподняв бровь; Нара устало выдохнул в ответ на напоминание.

\- Хлопоты... - пробормотал он, направившись в сторону Хинаты, которую Неджи безопасно расположил между собой и Темари. Как только он и наследница Хьюга вместе перешли границу танцпола, Киба украдкой покосился на них - подозрительно прищурился при виде странного поведения приятеля.

\- Он пригласил ее на танец! - разинул рот Инузука. - Шикамару танцует с Хинатой?.. Какого... Это нечестно! Что происходит? Она должна танцевать со мной!

\- Спокойнее, Киба, - сказал Суйгетсу. - Подумаешь, какой-то танец.

\- Как ты можешь быть так уверен? - заладил Киба. - Нет... Нет, только не сегодня! Как мне сравниться с Шикамару?! Его все обожают! Вечер несется ко всем чертям, - с досадой произнес он. - Не могу поверить, что Шикамару так поступил. Он ведь знал, что мне нравится Хината! - Киба злобно кинул пластиковый стаканчик на стол и оставил друзей, отправившись в туалет и по пути сбив один стул.

Почти все свидетели этого действа треснули себя по лицу.

\- Я за ним, - сказал Суйгетсу, поднимаясь со стула. Но не успел он толком сделать и пару шагов, как поблизости оказалась знакомая красноволосая девушка и схватила парня за руку. - Нет, Карин! - послышались мольбы. - Я же говорил: я не танцую! - Суйгетсу в последний раз отчаянно посмотрел на друзей, которые помахали ему рукой и пожелали удачи.

\- В таком случае, я за Кибой, - решил Кисаме, предавая свой пунш Итачи. - Не хочешь протянуть руку помощи Хьюга? - и, не ожидая ответа, ушел, чтобы оставить Итачи наедине с мыслями о лучшем развитии действий.

Он заметил, как Гаара отсиживался в углу и Наруто пытался его развеселить и, упорно не замечая, как рискует взбесить красноволосого, подстрекал пойти потанцевать. Похоже, что блондин еще не заметил Саске и Сакуру, которые танцевали неподалеку; или извиняющиеся взгляды, которые на него бросал Саске.

Старший Учиха поправил рубашку, убедился, что подтяжки надежно закреплены, и, допив оставшийся в стакане пунш, отправился на помощь бедному Неджи.

\- Не хочешь потанцевать со мной, Неджи? - слышался застенчивый голос Темари. - Обещаю, я не кусаюсь...

\- Я не танцую, - отвечал непреклонный Неджи, следя за каждым движением Шикамару - он и Хината о чем-то переговаривались. - Э... Темари, разве ты не рассталась с Шикамару?

\- Ну, да, - отмахнулась девушка. - Все в прошлом... Мои вкусы изменились... - с этими словами Темари сделала шаг вперед, и лицо Неджи ожесточилось еще больше от нежелательной близости. Хотя щеки парня не остались без румянца.

\- Привет, Темари.

Еще ни разу Неджи не чувствовал такое облегчение от голоса Учихи.

\- О, привет, Итачи, - бросила она, еще не решив: должна ли она быть резче с лучшим другом бывшего парня. - Давай совет девушке: как дать парню твоей мечты понять, что ты хочешь с ним потанцевать?

\- Уверен, что стакан пунша будет отличным началом, - ответил он с наигранным интересом, а затем - понизил голос и сказал: - Ходил слух; Хидан его пресек. Пара стаканов, и Неджи весь твой.

Темари понимающе подмигнула Итачи и на пути к столу с напитками и закусками, проходя мимо Неджи, легко прошлась рукой по его причинному месту.

Стоит ли говорить, что Хьюга принял цвет помидора и чувствовал себя более, чем некомфортно?..

\- Как мне это выдержать? - вздохнул он, совершенно потерянный. Итачи всеми силами контролировал свое безэмоциональное выражение лица.

\- Можешь спросить у ее брата, - посоветовал он. - Гаара. Он должен знать ее лучше всех.

\- Ты прав... - сказал Неджи и ненадолго задумался. - В смысле, она говорила, что у нее с Шикамару все кончено; и я уверен, что она хорошая; если бы я только...

\- Знал, как обращаться с девушками? - закончил Итачи, получив за дерзость строгий взгляд бледно-лиловых глаз.

\- Надо будет подойти к нему после лекций, - раздумывал Неджи, но Итачи сразу откинул эту идею.

\- Я точно знаю, что Гаара всегда зависает в "Суне". Ты ведь знаешь этот бар? - предложил Итачи. - Я там работаю по четвергам и всегда вижу его. По-моему, это лучший момент, чтобы подойти к нему с вопросом. Понимаешь... в располагающей обстановке, - Неджи посмотрел на него косым взглядом, так что Учиха убедился, чтобы его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме невинного желания помочь.

\- Отличная идея, - признал Хьюга. - Порой, ты просто незаменим, Итачи, - пока периферийным зрением не заметил какое-то движение. - О, нет, она возвращается... Я в туалет... Надолго. Проследишь за Хинатой вместо меня? - и на этой ноте Неджи удалился в свойственной ему манере - плавной и спокойной походкой. Итачи также решил раствориться на фоне толпы, пока не вернулась Темари, и весь удар не упал на него.

 

Дейдара проводил время с Сакурой и Саске, пока со временем к ним не присоединились Итачи и Суйгетсу, выглядевший значительно потрепаннее, чем прежде. Он как раз выходил из женского туалета с целой коллекцией засосов, весь в подозрительном количестве косметики на шее и рубашке.

\- Держите ее подальше от меня, - объявил он во всеуслышание, присаживаясь на стул и пытаясь тем самым "залечь на дно". - Она акула, жестокая и беспощадная хищница; согласиться пойти с ней на танцы было моим худшим решением в жизни.

\- Ты добавил отбеливатель в шампунь Саске, - вспомнила Сакура.

\- Согласиться пойти с Карин на танцы все еще худшее решение в моей жизни, - сухо повторил Суйгетсу, абсолютно не заметивший яростный взгляд Саске после напоминания ненавистного инцидента. - Так или иначе, это все равно была идея Наруто. Я лишь... согласился посодействовать... - Саске закатил глаза.

\- Где я опять провинился? - вмешался Наруто. - И еще, никто Кибу не видел? - ждать ответа на первый вопрос все равно не было смысла - он наверняка где-то облажался.

\- Я нашел его, - послышался позади хриплый голос. Кисаме держал двоих брюнетов за вороты рубашек. - Они оба прятались в туалетных кабинках, - добавил он, укоризненно посмотрев на провинившихся парней. - Киба, довольно тебе уже прятаться; Неджи, прекрати пялиться на него.

По счастливой случайности, именно в этот момент решился объявиться Шикамару с Хинатой, держащей его за руку.

\- Я тебя уже целую вечность ищу, - сказал он Кибе. - Ты где был?

\- Там, где не мешал бы тебе развлекаться с Хинатой... - еле слышно пробурчал Киба.

\- Итачи... - обернулся на Учиху Шикамару, понимая, что Итачи неспроста умолчал, зачем Шике приглашать Хинату на танец. - Киба, ты идиот. Ты так сильно боялся Неджи, что никак не мог подойти к Хинате - и даже это я сделал за тебя.

Киба вскинул голову, таращась то на друга, то на Хинату, которая бесконтрольно краснела.

\- И ее это все равно устраивает. Поздравляю с новой девушкой...

\- Не девушкой, - тут же сделал заявление Неджи, отчего Киба вздрогнул. - Спутницей. Можешь общаться с Хинатой на испытательном сроке. Он еще не пригоден к тому, чтобы зваться ее парнем.

\- Да, сэр... В смысле, да, Неджи, - выдавил Киба, чего было достаточно для Кисаме - здоровяк выпустил воротник парня, уверенный, что тот не сбежит снова.

\- Отличная робота, - усмехнулся Дейдара, хлопая Кибу по плечу, когда тот наконец осмелился подойти и как следует представиться Хинате; на обоих вдруг напал синдром "краснеющего заики". - Думаю, нам полагается отметить это выпивкой.

Все предвидели это, кроме него самого. Когда ты Дейдара и с риском напополам несешь четыре стакана пунша, кто еще может случайнейшим образом проходить мимо и столкнуться с тобой так, что все содержимое стаканов окажется на тебе, если не Хидан.

Из-за громкой музыки было не расслышать, что являли собой крики, но было заметно достаточно агрессивного "тыканья" пальцами, плюс дерганье за волосы от Хидана. Компания друзей не могла ничего поделать - разве что смеяться над положением Дейдары, а затем над зрелищем, которое он устроил, перевернув стакан с пуншем над головой платиноволосого.

\- Суйгетсу, твой брат ну слишком уж агрессивный, - вздохнула Сакура, покачивая головой, когда Дейдара с Хиданом начали толкаться. 

\- Видимо, поэтому он так часто трахается с кем попало, - согласился Суйгетсу, пробегая рукой по волосам. - Должно быть, таким образом он дает этой агрессии выход. Правда, сколько бы девок Хидан не перебрал, ему всегда всего мало...

\- Мне их разнять или как? - поинтересовался Кисаме у Итачи и только потом осознал, что усмешка на лице Учихи приняла коварный вид.

\- О, я знаю это выражение лица... - простонал Кисаме. - О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

\- Друзья, каковы ваши мысли о том, чтобы свести Хидана с Дейдарой? - предложил Итачи с видом невинной овечки.

\- В смысле, парой? - фыркнул Наруто.

\- Именно, - подтвердил он, сплетя пальцы под торжественный шум неодобрения и слов о том, почему эта идея такая провальная - оба парня натуралы, начнем с того. - Выслушайте! Очевидно же, что Хидан задирает Дейдару лишь из-за того, что тот ему небезразличен...

\- Полнейший бред, - перебил Суйгетсу. - Будь мой брат геем, я бы узнал об этом первым! Это не причина.

\- Я-то знаю, - сказал Итачи. - Но Дейдара - нет. - Образовалась легкая пауза. - Я более чем уверен, что нам удастся свести их вместе... Но понадобится помощь каждого...

\- Ладно, я в деле - это звучит, как вызов, - усмехнулся Суйгетсу. - Боже, развод Хидана; мечты сбываются.

Постепенно каждый начал вникать в идею, приведённую Учихой, и надеяться исполнение невозможного: свести вместе двоих гетеросексуальных парней, готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки.

Шикамару от души смеялся вместе со всеми и затем довольно улыбнулся, заметив, как Киба и Хината держатся за руки. Может, временами Итачи становится чересчур амбициозным, но главное - хоть чья-то история закончилась счастливо.

Он обвел взглядом танцпол и таки засек Темари вдалеке, разговаривающую с друзьями и пытающуюся развеселить ее хронически меланхоличного брата. Она повернулась, и их взгляды пересеклись. Но Шикамару даже не успел улыбнуться ей, как Темари отвернулась и исчезла из виду. Нахмурившись от неудачи, Шика привлек внимание Итачи, взявшись за его плечо.

\- ...Учитывая то, как ты облажался в последний раз, я надеюсь, ты не рискнешь воспользоваться "Эликсиром" и в случае с Хиданом, - прошептал он ему. - Составь лучше запасной план, потому что эта штука слишком опасна...

\- Только без паники, Шикамару, Ваше Спящее Высочество, - ответил Итачи, но блеск в глазах Учихи, который так будоражил Шикамару, не исчез.

Старший Учиха скрыто ликовал. События набирали самый увлекающий оборот.

Как раз тот, который он так любил.

Теперь единственная вещь, которая идеально дополнила бы гениальный план, это его драгоценный младший брат.


	5. Chapter 5

Среда; прошло всего два дня спустя вечер танцев. Команде друзей удавалось держать Дейдару и Хидана подальше друг от друга. С великим трудом, если быть точным. Но, видимо, этим утром удача была не на их стороне - когда друзья вошли в кафетерий, эти двое уже лаяли друг на друга за их привычным столом.

\- А не пойдешь ли ты нахрен, Хидан? - выплюнул Дейдара, ставя свой поднос как можно дальше от платинововолосого.

\- Не смей, блять, отворачиваться, когда я говорю с тобой, Рапунцель, - прорычал в ответ Хидан, дёрнув блондина за волосы так, что парню пришлось оступиться, прежде чем резко развернуться. - Чертовски сложно, да?

\- Отвали, имбецил! - окончательно взбесился Дейдара, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть через копну волос, упавшую ему на лицо - вся его прическа выглядела сплошным месивом.

\- Эй, чего губки надула, Барби? Я испортил тебе прическу? - не унимался с издевками Хидан, за что Дейдара, незаметно подкравшись, прошёлся рукой против его идеально уложенных волос. Не нуждаясь в предупреждении, блондин ловко увернулся от кулака разъяренного Хидана.

\- Что такое, придурок? Я испортил тебе прическу? - спародировал Хидана Дейдара, скрестив руки. - Что за проблема?

\- Сам знаешь, в чем проблема: какого хуя ты полез к моей машине?

\- Я врезался в нее! Это называется "несчастный случай", блин, - крикнул Дейдара. - Если бы я сделал это намеренно, ты бы знал об этом.

\- Не пизди мне тут - я видел, как ты бил ее ногой, - рыкнул Хидан. - Слушай сюда... - но Дейдара не собирался слушать "туда" и попросту прошел мимо парня, перевернув перед ним поднос, отчего Хидан оказался весь покрыт едой. На пути из кафетерия Дейдара не преминул заехать ногой в мусорный бак, пытаясь одновременно собрать волосы в хвост.

\- Воу, чувак... Да ты ему чуть лицо не разбил, - произнес ошарашенный Суйгетсу с легким волнением за друга. - Зачем так грубо?

\- Он тронул мою машину, - фыркнул платинововолосый. - Сам доигрался, - так и продолжив игнорировать испачканную едой одежду, он сел за стол, чтобы доесть свой ланч. Оставшееся время друзья провели не столько за поглощением пищи, сколько за бросанием косых взглядов на беспокойного Хидана - таким образом все и пришли к негласному решению внедрить безумный план Итачи в жизнь.

Прозвенел звонок, и заговорщики бросились врассыпную со всей конспирацией, на которую были способны.

Не будучи окружен свидетелями его эмоций, Хидан вздохнул и осмотрел испорченную рубашку. Сученыш Дейдара... К счастью, скоро должна начаться тренировка по баскетболу, и его сменная одежда как раз лежит в шкафчике. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, подумав пройтись к спортзалу вместе с Неджи, но след Хьюга простыл. Козлина. Даже Кисаме за столом не было, а он ненавидел приходить на тренировки раньше положенного. Какая муха их всех укусила сегодня?

Закинув на плечо рюкзак со сменной обувью, он направился в спортзал и попутно бросал угрожающий взгляд на каждого, кто посмел бы пялиться на его, мягко говоря, запятнанный вид. Твою мать, этот мелкий обдолбыш точно заплатит за то, что сделал с ним.

Пока все эти мысли бурлили в голове, Хидан добрался до раздевалки немного раньше, желая лишний раз принять душ до прихода команды. Но только собравшись обойти ряд шкафчиков, он услышал свое имя.  
\- Я понял еще век назад, - пожал плечами Саске. - Я оставался у него дома, и, вы знаете, когда Дейдара говорит во сне... - все пятеро парней вытаращили глаза на младшего Учиху, на что Саске усмехнулся. - Скажем так... он явно наслаждался присутствием Хидана у себя во сне... - вся компания онемела от изумления.

\- Зато вы в жизни не угадаете, что я нашел в его комнате... - загадочно добавил Кисаме, рассчитано привлекая к себе все внимание.

\- Что ты нашел? - вмешался Неджи, когда за словами Кисаме не последовало должного ажиотажа. Секунду пошарив в кармане, здоровяк достал телефон, отчего все сгруппировались вокруг него. Даже Хидан вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть заинтриговавшее всех фото. Когда Киба издал низкий свист, они разошлись, не переставая глядеть на довольную ухмылку Кисаме.

\- Мой Бог, Кисаме, фотографировать подобное - это уже слишком, - укоризненно нахмурился Шикамару. - Дейдара убил бы нас на месте, если бы узнал, что мы это видели.

\- Помните, я встречался с кузиной Дейдары, Ино? - вмешался Киба, очевидно, вспомнив что-то очень важное. - Вот только сейчас вспомнил, как она упоминала, что Дей часто говорил о Хидане дома... Твою мать! Как я не обратил внимание?

\- Что ж, раз ты не обратил, то Хидан - и подавно, - предложил Неджи и, последовав примеру Саске, стал переодеваться. - Он и так слишком занят издевками над беднягой, чтобы хоть что-то понять...

\- И все же, с какими ситуациями я бы ни сталкивался, мне самому не понять - закатил глаза Шика, - как после стольких лет Дейдара терпит всю эту хрень и ничего с этим не делает...

\- Может, нам поговорить с Хиданом? - предложил Киба и тут же был атакован неодобрительными возгласами. - Что? Что не так? 

\- А ты представь сцену, в которой Хидан ржет нам всем в лицо и спешит разорвать Дейдару на куски, разузнав о его ориентации, - напомнил Кисаме. - Он уже достаточно натерпелся от Хидана. Нельзя поступать так опрометчиво.

\- Он прав, - согласился Саске. - К тому же Хидан "слишком долбоеб", чтобы дать парню шанс.

\- Это не лучшее, чего заслуживает Дей, и то правда, - нахмурился Киба, надевая майку. - Почему бы просто не поговорить с ним и не заставить понять, что у Хидана кишка тонка для серьезных отношений - да еще и с парнем?

Приступ гнева незаметно подкрался к Хидану. Кишка тонка? Значит они считали его очередным придурком? Не способным быть с парнем? Да разве есть кто-то в этом мире, кого он недостоин? Гордость Хидана была безжалостно изувечена. Как и хотел того Киба.

"Неплохо", - губами прошептал впечатленный Кисаме, зная, что Хидан не заметит.

\- Я пытался, - тяжело вздохнул Саске. - Он сказал, что ничего не может изменить. Возможно, считает, что в Хидане есть что-то, способное компенсировать его поведение...

\- Оно и будет единственным, - фыркнул Неджи. - Принимая во внимание тот факт, что именно к Дейдаре Хидан относится хуже всех...

\- В любом случае, нет смысла все рассказывать Хидану, - подвел итог Кисаме. - Даже если ему подвернется случай признаться, он не станет говорить правду. По-моему, Хидан скорее бы сдох, чем проявил малейшую симпатию к Дейдаре.

\- Понятное дело, - сказал Киба. - Почему-то мне кажется, что и сам Дейдара стыдится этого... Ну, подумайте, мы все об этом узнали по чистой случайности. Выходит, он скрывал бы это и дальше...

\- Конечно же, он стыдится, - с насмешкой ответил Шикамару. - А кто бы не стал скрывать чувства к неотесанному болвану, который годами глумится над тобой и каждый божий день твоей самооценкой пробивает плинтус? - ребята разом вздохнули в немом согласии, и затем Шикамару поманил их ближе, чтобы сгруппироваться, отчего Хидан мог лицезреть лишь их спины.

\- Ладно, теперь это должно сработать... - прошептал Нара. - Для Хидана на сегодня достаточно информации. Многовато хлопот, но в этот раз план Итачи обязан сработать... - они кивнули друг другу и тем завершили свое "тайное совещание".

\- Пусть кто-то и называет тебя Спящей Красавицей, но идея гениальна, Шикамару, - на импульсе выпалил Неджи, отчего все изумленно покосились на Хьюга. - Найти пару получше - для Дейдары будет в самый раз. Кого-то более достойного его любви, чем Хидан.

\- Осторожнее, Неджи, ты начинаешь говорить, прямо как Ли, - подстегнул Хьюга Киба и шлепнул парня полотенцем, когда они все вместе отправились в зал. - Но план реально хорош, Шика. Должен найтись человек, который будет относиться к Дею так, как он заслуживает.

\- Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать, - усмехнулся Шикамару, и вся группа вышла из раздевалки.

Снимая одежду для раннего душа перед тренировкой, Хидан не мог оторвать взгляд от места, где его только что обсуждали. Только позволив теплой воде соприкоснуться с ним, Хидан мысленно матернулся.

\- Значит я для них неспособен быть хорошим парнем? - бормотал он. - Этот гаденыш слишком хорош для меня, придурка, которого все стыдятся, раз он не хочет признаваться! И они еще осмелятся свести его с кем-то лучше меня? - вода бежала сквозь его волосы, смывая с них остатки геля, и время от времени парень бросал взбешенный взгляд на включенные краны. - Вам, блять, лучше меня никого не найти! - прорычал он сквозь зубы. - Тоже мне! Ебаный ты в рот... - на секунду его взгляд смягчился. - Я и не знал, для чего были все эти драки... Он хотел, чтобы я его заметил... Видимо, я тот еще уебок после этого... Они считают, что я бы таким и остался, узнай я... Ладно, может, и остался бы, но все же... - так, перебирая все эти мысли у себя в голове, Хидан простоял еще немного; присохшая к коже еда уже давно смылась с тела.

\- Я им докажу, - решил Хидан, открыв немного горячей воды и пустив поток на спину. - Я могу быть дохуя милым; и никому не будет стыдно любить меня! И уж тем более я могу быть с парнем. Хоть для начала он и похож на девку, но... Нет, хватит! Пора с этим завязывать. Я буду любезнее с ним. Просто чтобы эти гандоны смогли выкусить - они нихрена меня не знают!

С этой мыслью он выключил воду и схватил полотенце, но предварительно задержался у зеркала - стоит признать, что в этот момент он выглядел гораздо живее обычного. Теперь Хидан шел переодеваться, уверенный в собственной привлекательности, с яркой ухмылкой на лице.

Послышался знакомый звук: кто-то вошел в раздевалку. Стоило платинововолосому обернуться, как его взгляд упал на Дейдару - блондин был в своей волейбольной форме и был определенно недоволен тем, что находился здесь. Грубая кличка чуть не слетела с его губ, когда Хидан вспомнил о своём недавнем решении.

\- Ну привет, - произнес он с приподнятой бровью и облокотился плечом о шкафчик, якобы незаметно позируя накаченным торсом. Скрестив руки, Дейдара старался смотреть куда угодно, где не было Хидана.

\- Твой тренер отправил меня сюда искать тебя, - как всегда раздраженно сказал блондин.

\- А может, тебе просто хотелось меня увидеть? - лукаво произнес Хидан, заставив Дейдару переместить свой взгляд на него - и от неожиданности на нем же и задержаться: Хидан был практически обнажен, и лишь короткое ненадёжно висящее на бедрах полотенце отделяло его от полной наготы.

\- С чего бы мне хотелось тебя увидеть? - фыркнул Дейдара, отводя взгляд... однако ненадолго. - Тренер думал, что ты собирался вместе с остальными, но когда ты не вышел, отправил меня сюда. Сказал, что ты скорее всего лишний раз принимаешь душ...

\- И он не прогадал, - усмехнулся парень, почти соблазнительно проводя рукой по волосам. - Ну, вот ты меня и нашел...

\- Да, очевидно, что так, - неуверенно произнес Дей и подозрительно прищурился. Хидан вел себя очень необычно - даже ни разу не закричал. - Хидан, с тобой все в порядке? Ты какой-то... странный...

Тот еще шире усмехнулся.

\- Уже заботимся о моем самочувствии? - нахально допытывался Хидан.

\- Нет! - тут же воспротивился покрасневший Дейдара... -   
Тащи свой зад на тренировку! - ...и поспешил ретироваться вон из раздевалки. Хидан продолжал ухмыляться, даже когда двери были захлопнуты настежь, и принялся надевать свою баскетбольную форму. Как же мило, что Дейдара так волновался за него.

Мило... Стоп, что?

Нет, поправил он себя. Дейдара не был милым. Только его реакция на полуобнаженное мужское тело, вот. Хидан был убежден, что сочился сексуальностью с минимумом одежды, и мерзавцу повезло стать тому свидетелем. Теперь ему стало еще любопытнее, что за фотку сделал Кисаме, но все же он отложил эту мысль в сторону и пошел на тренировку, не желая в наказание бесконечно наматывать круги.

 

***

 

Тренировка выдалась очень изнурительной для Дейдары, но, к его счастью, больше пар на сегодня не было, поэтому парень мог смело идти отдыхать. Так и дальше он продолжил бы думать о своём, если бы случайно не наткнулся на, как ему показалось, престранный разговор.

\- Кстати, Суйгетсу, это ведь не ложь, что говорили о Хидане? - приглушенно спросила Сакура, лежа на траве с Наруто, Хинатой и самим Суйгетсу. Каждый из них выглядел крайне заинтригованным. - Неужели ему нравится Дейдара?

\- Ты серьезно?! Хидану нра... - воскликнул было Наруто, но его рот был быстро запечатан рукой Сакуры, которая одним взглядом проедала в нем дыру.

\- Закройся, идиот! Хочешь, чтобы все тебя услышали? - прошипела девушка. - Ну, так что, Суйгетсу?

\- О, мне не жить, если Хидан узнает, что я вам рассказал... - скривился Суйгетсу. - Но, да, это правда... - друзья восторженно затаили дыхание.

\- К-как ты узнал? - тихонько спросила Хината. - Он ведь т-так груб с Дейдарой.

\- В этом весь Хидан, - тяжело вздохнул Суйгетсу. - Я думаю, он стыдится того факта, что ему нравится парень, поэтому скрывает это дурным поведением.

\- Так значит... ему нравятся все эти стычки из-за самого Дейдары? - пролепетала расстроенная Сакура. - Это так грустно! Почему бы ему просто не сознаться, вместо того чтобы скрывать такое?

\- И что, получить взамен смешок в лицо? Многовато эго заденет - не совсем во вкусе Хидана, - напомнил ей беловолосый.

\- Ты уверен? - засомневался Наруто. - Я имею в виду, раз Дей ему так приглянулся, то подозрений своим поведением он не вызывает ну абсолютно никаких... - в голове Дейдары, который все это время прятался за деревом неподалеку, пронеслась такая же мысль.

\- Поверь мне, - с видом знающего человека начал Суйгетсу, - с теми фотографиями, которые Хидан хранит на компьютере, не может быть никаких сомнений в его влечении к парню... - второй раз за день Дейдара ловит себя на том, что краснеет - какого характера могли быть загадочные фотографии, оставалось загадкой. Суйгетсу неожиданно вздрогнул. - Да и в ванне акустика хорошая...

\- Так, это мне знать было необязательно, - вмешалась Сакура, и, естественно, лицо бедной Хинаты приняло багровый оттенок от замешательства. - Как долго это вообще продолжается?

\- Столетиями, - вздохнул Суйгетсу. - Вы ведь заметили, насколько часто Хидан мог возобновить ссору, когда казалось, что все вот-вот поутихло? Слишком часто, чтобы быть нормой, правда ведь?

\- Только вспомните, сколько раз мы видели Хидана и девушек, с которыми он спал... А что, если он таким образом пытается переубедить себя в том, что ему нравится парень? - с любопытством размышляла Сакура. - Думаете, Дейдара согласился бы гулять с ним?

\- Да никогда! - прыснул Узумаки. - Дейдара тот еще сноб и с такими, как Хидан, никогда не водится. Он ему даже день не уделит!

\- А Х-хидан знает об этом?

\- Ну разумеется, - закатил глаза Суйгетсу. - Иначе зачем ему хранить секрет так долго? Он знает, что Дейдара им никогда не заинтересуется! Сами знаете, парня считают холодным, как айсберг в океане.

\- Лично я думаю, что он немного зависим от чужого мнения, - призналась Сакура. - Будто он скован и не в силах сделать что-то за рамками нормы... Как тогда он сможет встречаться с парнем?

\- Да он и не подумает, потому что его башка слишком забита мыслями о том, как должен вести себя "настоящий мужчина", ну вы поняли, - с насмешкой сказал Суйгетсу. - Для него встречаться с девушкой гораздо правильнее, чем с другим парнем.

Дейдара тупо пялился в спину Суйгетсу. Холодный? Зависим от чужого мнения? Сноб?! Он?

Дейдара застыл. 

Он нравится Хидану? Тяжесть услышанной информации в ту же секунду упала на него и чуть не сбила с ног одним ударом. Пораженный новостью, Дейдара уселся под деревом, не зная, как реагировать на подобное; голубые глаза автоматически расширились до размера блюдец и на тот момент полностью отражали его внутреннее смятение.

Конечно, Хидан "пинал" его годами, но кто бы знал, что он просто не умеет проявлять свои эмоции правильным способом?.. Если вспомнить все их стычки, то физического контакта между ними было много. Были ли это подсознательные попытки сблизиться с ним? Внезапно Дейдара почувствовал себя виноватым за весь гнев и агрессию, которую он направлял на Хидана.

\- Почему бы просто не рассказать Дейдаре о том, что он нравится Хидану? - вопрос Наруто быстро встряхнул Дейдару, и тот снова обратил свое внимание на беседу. Узумаки за свою инициативность был отчитан Суйгетсу и Сакурой, а последняя отвесила блондину неслабый удар по голове.

\- Идиот, - сказала она. - Хидан ни за что в этом не сознается! Дейдара подумает, это шутка, и продолжит грызться с ним до конца своих дней. Может, даже больше возненавидит! Вдруг еще Дей станет смеяться над его ориентацией... Временами он очень узко мыслит... - не став отрицать, ребята тяжело вздохнули.

\- Люди, вы должны держать языки за зубами, - поспешно напомнил Суйгетсу. - Хидан нам еще ничего напрямую не рассказывал, и требовать от него каких-либо действий мы не имеем права; что уж говорить о Дейдаре, - ребята дружно пообещали держать рты на замке и чуть позднее начали собираться уходить. Для Дейдары это был знак, что пора по-быстрому сваливать.

Шагая по привычной дороге домой, блондин не мог выкинуть из головы навеянные подслушанным мысли. Почему они решили, что он узко мыслит? В принципе ему это только на руку, ведь никому тогда и в голову не придет, что Дей бисексуален - если только язык Саске вдруг не развяжется. С досадой на душе Дейдара вспомнил инцидент, произошедший несколько лет назад, когда младший Учиха засек его с парнем. Естественно, Дей выбил из него клятву молчать; по крайней мере, пока сам не решит. Годами позднее Дейдара определился с тем, что бисексуален, но все же его снедало любопытство - в какую сторону его тянет больше. Если уж судить честно, то ночь с парнем он еще не проводил. Однако это не мешало ему заниматься другими вещами, которые приносили ему немало удовольствия. 

Хидан? Дейдара метался. Другому источнику он бы и не поверил, но Суйгетсу... Кто может знать Хидана лучше, чем его родной брат? Чем больше Дейдара думал об этом, тем больше смысла ситуация обретала. Хидан. Латентный гей. Это вполне объясняет его образ мачо, и теперь ясно, к чему были эти придирки к якобы женственной внешности Дея, от которых он так долго страдал.

Как вдруг на ум парню пришел образ Хидана, который он запечатлел совсем недавно: полуобнаженный и мокрый после душа. Щеки блондина залились красным. Что ж, ладно, он достаточно горяч; Дейдара не станет отрицать. Вот, возможно, и причина его странного поведения! Боже, как он мог быть так слеп?

И даже друзья считают, что он был бы по-прежнему агрессивен. Знай Дейдара, что кроется за всеми их разборками, он был бы гораздо любезнее с Хиданом! Непроизвольно кивнув самому себе, Дейдара пообещал доказать друзьям, что он не сноб. Он точно не был узкомыслящим, и, кажется, теперь самое время подумать о том, чтобы перестать морозиться и быть более открытым с людьми.

Поворачивая за угол здания, Дейдара настолько был поглощен этой идеей, что не смог предотвратить столкновение. Сам того не поняв, он оказался в горизонтальном положении, а чуть позже - почувствовал, как тот же человек всем весом приземлился на него, еще больше впечатав Дея в землю.

\- Ты, сука, глаза вообще откры... блондиночка? - донесся до ушей блондина голос Хидана. Оказалось, во время падения Дейдара инстинктивно зажал глаза и, только открыв их, осознал, что довольно болезненно приземлился на пятую точку, плюс не менее сконфуженный Хидан всем телом прижал его сверху.

\- Ой. Привет, Хидан, - тонким голосом и необычайно невинно поприветствовал его Дейдара, убирая волосы с лица.

Хидан посмотрел на блондина и только из-за поставленной цели воздержался от грубого комментария. Без каких-либо слов он поднялся на ноги, но Дейдара остался лежать на земле - причем достаточно долго - и выжидательно следить за Хиданом.

"Видимо, он удивлен, что я все еще не начал бить его", - горделиво подумал Хидан. - "Видали, козлы, я, черт возьми, могу быть добрым!" Вдобавок он протянул бедняге руку; Дейдара схватился за нее и поднялся, сперва, конечно, засомневавшись в чересчур любезном для Хидана жесте.

\- Извини, - неловко произнес он.

\- Ничего, сам виноват, - пожал плечами Хидан. - Ты куда шел?

\- Домой, куда же еще, - ответил Дей, в любой момент ожидая начало драки.

\- Ты живешь в Сэмпсонском квартале, так? - невзначай спросил Хидан, приподняв бровь; Дейдара согласно кивнул. - У меня там назначена репетиция... Я пройдусь с тобой... - объявив это, Хидан повернулся, чтобы уйти; всего секунду поколебавшись, Дейдара поспешил за ним.

\- Так ты играешь? - с искренним любопытством спросил он.

\- Да, и что с того? - резко отреагировал Хидан, отчего Дей автоматически отшатнулся и схватился за волосы в страхе перед новой порцией боли. Однако удара не последовало, и Хидан лишь сделал глубокий вздох. - Извини, блондиночка. Я играю на трех инструментах: гитаре, скрипке и клавишных, - сказал платинововолосый и заливисто рассмеялся при виде разинутого рта Дейдары. И смех этот не звучал так жутко, как прежде.

Суйгетсу и Наруто выглянули из-за дерева, за которым прятались, с довольными ухмылками на рожах. Это было незапланированно, но в то же время идеально.

\- Итачи, может, и сходит с ума, но это я называю хорошей работой, - сказал Наруто в восхищении от стратегических навыков Учихи.

\- Я впервые вижу, чтобы они разговаривали друг с другом не на повышенных тонах, - не мог поверить Суйгетсу. На их глазах Дейдара засмеялся, очевидно, от слов Хидана. - Господи, что еще возможно в этом безумном мире?

Ох, если б кто-нибудь из них мог предсказать, что случится на следующий день... Тогда бы они поняли, что мир готовит и не такие сюрпризы.


	6. Chapter 6

\- А-а-а... - отчаянно стонал Шикамару, зажимая уши. - Неужели им все равно, что некоторым людям в этой группе нужен регулярный сон? 

Итачи оторвался от книги, в которой была напечатана их следующая пьеса, "Как вам это понравится", и опустил своей взгляд в самый низ аудитории, где Саске и Наруто были вовлечены в бурный конфликт у стола Ируки, в то время как сам профессор, наслушавшись всего и сразу, взял перерыв и вышел в коридор. 

Ирука, в надежде превратить соперничество во что-то продуктивное, предложил парням пройтись по отведенным вопросам касательно пройденных пьес. В какой момент разговор превратился в крики и по какой причине, никто не помнил. 

Первым решить перейти к самому интересному и разобраться "по-мужски", с кулаками был Наруто, и, поняв, что здесь он бессилен, Ирука оставил все попытки на примирение парней и уже минуту стоял в коридоре, покачиваясь взад-вперед. Остальные одногруппники пробовали сделать то, что не в силах профессор, но теперь в аудитории царил полнейший беспорядок - спор на тему "Кто прав, кто виноват" переняла вся группа, поделившаяся на два лагеря, и хаос почти достиг своего апогея. 

Шикамару пытался уснуть под все увеличивающийся шум, но удалось ему только слегка вздремнуть. Он был доволен, узнав от Суйгетсу, что вторая часть плана с Дейдарой и Хиданом прошла успешно, но окончательно расслабиться ему не позволяло положение дел с Темари, за которое Итачи так и не взялся. Поэтому сейчас он делает то, что всякий раз от него требуют подобные ситуации - пытается поспать. 

Но у Саске, Наруто и оставшейся группы на этот счет были свои планы. 

\- Итачи, сделай что-нибудь, - раздраженно произнес Шикамару, защемив голову учебником, но даже это не заглушило всеобщий гам. - Угомони этих двух! Я сижу здесь только ради тишины и спокойствия, но их здесь и близко нет. 

Итачи без возражений поднялся с места и, спускаясь по ступенькам, бесстрашно направился прямо в эпицентр вакханалии и беспредела. Некоторые студенты даже разошлись в стороны, давая Итачи, надевшему классическую маску спокойствия и невозмутимости семейства Учиха, подойти к виновникам разлада в группе. Со знанием дела Итачи взялся за вороты рубашек Наруто с Саске и, не моргнув и глазом, свел парней лбами, отчего те с треском повалились назад. 

\- Это еще за что? - злобно прошипел Саске, натирая ушибленное место. 

\- Сядь на свое место, братец, - приказал старший Учиха своим ровным, беспристрастным тоном, на что Саске отплатил ему убийственным взглядом; но у Итачи за долгие годы приобрелся иммунитет, и теперь он выжидательно глядел на брата в ответ. Тихо выплёвывая проклятья, Саске поднялся и вернулся к своему месту с максимальным достоинством. Накал страстей был настолько высок, что даже Наруто не рискнул противиться воле Итачи. Когда вся группа расселась по местам, Учиха открыл дверь, под которой, как оказалось, сгорбившись, сидел Ирука. 

\- Ирука, вы можете возвращаться, - сказал он профессору. 

\- Спасибо, Итачи, - с облегчением вздохнул Ирука и встал на ноги. Учиха вернулся на свое место, взял книгу и продолжил следить за беспрестанностью своего лица, несмотря на всю забавность случившегося. 

\- Слава богу, - зевнул Шикамару, довольный вернувшейся тишине. - Если ты только прекратишь их вечные ссоры, будет еще лучше... - и закрыв глаза, он положил голову на парту. 

Итачи все еще наблюдал за теми злобными взглядами, которые Наруто бросал на Саске, полнейшим игнором со стороны младшего Учихи и усмехался. 

\- Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать. 

 

***

 

Неджи сделал глубокий вдох, глядя на "Суну" - бар, в котором работал Итачи и по четвергам появлялся Гаара. Быть может, есть шанс, что парень просветит его по поводу необычного поведения Темари и подскажет, что лучше предпринять. 

Зайдя в бар, Неджи в первую очередь обратил внимание на Кисаме и Итачи, разливающих напитки; Наруто и Гаара сидели за барной стойкой - блондин был занят рассказом нелепой истории, в то время как Гаара даже искренне улыбался ему. Хорошо осмотрев помещение, Неджи увидел, как в самом углу уединенно сидели Саске с Сакурой и делили между собой напиток, очевидно, надеясь остаться незамеченными Наруто. Пьяная драка между ним и Саске не могла сулить ничего хорошего. 

\- Привет, - неуклюже произнес Неджи, подходя к бару. 

\- Йоу, Неджи, - поприветствовал его Наруто; Гаара едва удостоил Хьюга косым взглядом, чтобы окончательно подтвердить его присутствие. - Кисаме, давай еще пива сюда. 

\- Опять мне придется вышвыривать тебя отсюда, Наруто, - с улыбкой закатил глаза Кисаме, но все-таки поставил три бутылки на стойку, а затем достал водку и сделал внушительный глоток прямо с горла. Наруто вытаращил глаза. 

\- Да ты бог выпивки, - произнес он с восхищением, отчего улыбка Кисаме превратилась в зубастую ухмылку. Поставив бутылку на место, здоровяк подошел к Итачи. Этот вечер не был нагруженным, и в такие дни парни развлекались играми на бухло, а целями становились их клиенты. 

\- Что ты уже надумал, Итачи? - вздохнул он, следя за тем, как Учиха задумчиво рассматривал зал, размешивая свой мартини. - И завязывай давай с бабскими напитками. Тебя раза четыре за девку приняли. 

\- По-твоему, откуда у меня столько чаевых? - сказал Итачи, протягивая три кусочка бумаги. - И эти номера? - смяв два из них, он третий отдал Кисаме... - Получил вон от того блондина, - и указал зубочисткой на вполне симпатичного, хоть и слегка перекаченного парня, поглядывающего в сторону барной стойки. - Сказал, это для тебя, - но Кисаме бумажку вернул. 

\- Блондины не в моем вкусе, - фыркнул здоровяк и заменил мартини пивом. - И я ни в коем случае не пассив. 

\- Ты определяешь, кто пассив, а кто - актив, по внешнему виду? - с любопытством поинтересовался Итачи. 

\- Разумеется, - ответил Кисаме и, заметив, как Саске подал знак о следующем раунде, принялся готовить еще по коктейлю для него и Сакуры. Удивленный, Итачи сделал глоток пива. 

\- Ладно... взять, например, Саске и Наруто. Смог бы ты?..

\- Наруто - пассив, - перебил того Кисаме и одновременно взяв в руки поднос. - Ему бы это не понравилось... но в любом случае он был бы снизу, - Итачи издал нехарактерный для него смешок, от которого Кисаме в сердцах захохотал, направляясь к столику Сакуры и Саске.

\- А что насчет меня? - Итачи выразительно приподнял бровь.

\- Пассив, - тут же вырвалось у Кисаме, и по звуку было очевидно, что тот изо всех сил держится, чтобы не заржать. Итачи снова фыркнул, поднося к губам горлышко бутылки.

 

\- Как тебя занесло сюда? - поинтересовался Наруто, когда Неджи аккуратно отпил свое пиво. - Не думал, что ты из тех, кто любит выпить в будний вечер.

\- Эм, вообще-то, я не из них, - признался Неджи, слегка кашлянув. - На самом деле я хотел поговорить с Гаарой.

Пустой взгляд Гаары переместился на Неджи, а Наруто загоготал, хлопая Хьюга по плечу.

\- Тогда я оставлю вас, малышей, одних, - усмехнулся Наруто, слезая со стула, и решил присоединиться к довольно скучающему бармену. - Итачи, что мы сегодня пьем? - брюнет молча начал готовить еще один стакан маргариты, пока не появился Кисаме и не сделал выговор за пристрастие к девчачьим коктейлям.

\- Не то чтобы я хотел... - загорелся румянцем Неджи. - Я, э...

\- Дай угадаю; разговор насчет Темари? - монотонно спросил Гаара. - И ее некоего рода помешательстве на тебе?

\- Да, - подтвердил догадки Неджи, глотнув еще пива. - Я... Я не знаю, как быть.

Гаара ее переставал следить за каждым движением Неджи и гадать: как этот парень может так неумело говорить по существу?

\- С чем именно? - раздраженно уточнил Гаара, поняв, что "роды" конкретной просьбы на сегодня отменяются. Неджи нервно облизался и, прежде чем заговорить, сделал еще один большой глоток.

\- ...О ней, - попытался он собраться с мыслями, но к тому времени Гаара осушил свою бутылку и потянулся к стойке за следующей. - Я... Я не... - а слова все никак не складывались в одно чертово предложение!

\- Не знаешь, как общаться с женщинами? - выпустил смешок Гаара - особенно открытый, когда Неджи насупился и стал избегать его взгляда. - Это до смешного очевидно, Хьюга. Единственная девушка, с который тебя можно засечь, это твоя кузина. Дураку понятно, почему ты такой лох в общении.

Неджи таки осмелился сверкнуть взглядом на Гаару. Как он смеет смеяться над его недостатком навыков в общении? Просто потому, что он никогда не интересовался в женщинах, и они сторонились его...

\- Меня это никогда не интересовало, - прыснул Хьюга.

\- А Темари, значит, заинтересовала? - спросил Гаара, казалось, настолько беспощадным голосом, что от него кровь стынет в жилах.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - отрезал Неджи. - Я лишь... Девушки обычно не замечают меня.

\- Может, потому, что ты икона снобизма? - пробормотал Гаара, закатывая глаза. Неджи только настроился в резкой форме оспорить эту мысль, как взгляд щедро обведенных карандашом глаз тут же заставил его умолкнуть. - Серьезно. Ты ходишь так, словно у тебя палка в заднице, и она бьет каждому прохожему в глаз - все это знают. Поэтому тебя обходят стороной.

Неджи это показалось самым длинным предложением из уст Гаары за всю его жизнь, но оспаривать его мнение Хьюга не стал. Тяжело вздохнув, он грустно посмотрел на свою бутылку и затем выпил остатки пива. Гаара сразу придвинул следующую партию.

\- За каждую выпитую тобой бутылку, я расплачусь информацией о своей сестрице, - предложил он. - После этого ты сможешь как минимум поговорить с Темари, вместо того чтобы прятаться в туалете.

Неджи посмотрел на предложенную бутылку, словно на ловушку.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, - закатил глаза Гаара.

\- Да уж, ты-то все знаешь о том, как расслабляться, - саркастично ответил Неджи. Реакцией Гаары был взгляд, мрачность и угрюмость которого была запатентована и использована им столетиями.

\- Принимай в себя алкоголь, Хьюга, - фыркнул Гаара.

 

Не веря своим глазам, Кисаме весь вечер следил за тем, как красноволосый испытывал выдержку вечного недотроги Неджи, литрами вливая в него пиво, в то время как Саске пил более увлеченно, нежели обычно.

\- Итачи, думаю, Наруто хватит на сегодня бесплатных напитков, - засмеялся здоровяк, забирая у блондина бутылку водки, которую тот оставил для них двоих. - ...разве что если я присоединюсь.

\- Валяй, - сказал Наруто. - Я вас обоих осилю.

\- Звучит как спор, - усмехнулся Кисаме. - Лучше не зазнавайся, Златовласка.

\- Неси уже! - приказал Наруто, громко опуская стакан на стойку.

\- Погоди, - вмешался Итачи, когда Саске снова поднял руку для следующего раунда, и почувствовал, что сейчас самое время для следующего плана. - Беру на себя. Вы разливайте, - и пока Кисаме не видел, Итачи быстро наполнил две стопки текилой для Сакуры и Саске. В одной был разлит "Любовный Эликсир". 

Внутренне ликуя, Итачи поставил поднос на столик парочки и поставил стопку с заветным напитком перед Саске. Младший Учиха решил воздержаться, как только Сакура осушила свою стопку, и щеки девушки приняли оттенок ее волос. Кивнув, Итачи удалился в сторону бара.

То ли к страху своему, то ли к восхищению, краем глаза он подметил, как Саске придвинул свою стопку Сакуре, и девушка выпила вторую порцию. Хмурый Саске то и дело отводил от нее взгляд.

\- Вот что действительно любопытно, - тихо отметил для себя Итачи. Обернувшись, Учиха засек Гаару, опрокидывающего в себя очередную стопку текилы, в то время как Неджи пытался осилить седьмую бутылку пива. Его хмурый взгляд переместился на пустую бутылку текилы. Стал бы Гаара пить?.. Зная Кисаме и его невинность, как у акулы, Итачи переместил взгляд на здоровяка, рассеянно вытиравший стакан.

\- Чем ты занят, Кисаме? - заподозрил неладное Учиха, убирая подальше от Гаары с Неджи пустые бутылки.

\- Ничем, Итачи, - ангельски ответил Кисаме.

\- Эй, ребят, вы ведь знаете о слухе про этот волшебный напиток, да? - неожиданно вспомнил Наруто, слова которого было едва разобрать. - Мне вродь говорил кто-то... что он, ик... заставляет людей влю... ик!.. бляться.

По виду Неджи понятно, что он был не в курсе - что не скажешь о Гааре, который смотрел на Кисаме с Итачи, ожидая от барменов ответа на повисший вопрос. Учиха, в свою очередь, переводил взгляд с Гаары на Кисаме. С видимым трепетом красноволосый заглянул в пустой стакан и осторожно принюхался. Разве запах отличался от простой текилы? Возможно... Он выпил слишком много, чтобы судить...

Через пару секунд оказалось, что Наруто забыл о заданном вопросе и начал лепетать что-то совершенно нелепое. Саске приближался к бару с болезненной гримасой, говорящей о головной боли.

\- Итачи. Воды, - попросил он, только тогда осознав, насколько у него пересохло в горле. - И можешь вызвать такси для Сакуры? Она пьяна и начинает досаждать...

\- Такси? Такси это хорошая идея, - вставил замечание веселый Наруто. - Мне завтра на первую пару, да и Кисаме больше мне не нальет... бесплатно.

\- Идиот. Тебе в любом случае следует платить, - злобно выплюнул Саске. - Вода.

Итачи сочувственно приподнял уголки рта - этого подобия улыбки вполне хватило - и передал стакан воды брату, одновременно набирая такси. Вероятно, Сакура пила очень много и очень быстро, раз сидела на стуле накренившись.

Неджи сидел относительно ровно - такой же собранный, как всегда - с приподнятой бровью он глядел на Гаару, сгорбившегося над барной стойкой.

\- Ты... хорошо держишься, - невнятно произнес парень. Неджи лишь закатил глаза, отпив еще пива. Гаара вздохнул. - Просто не убегай от нее. Начни разговор, а там и найдете общий язык... - договорил он, выпрямляясь и чуть ли не свалившись со стула. Неджи поймал красноволосого рукой и осмотрел его.

\- Ладно, тебе пора домой, - окончил пьянку Хьюга, сверяя часы - циферблат показывал начало второго. Что ж, этот вечер оказался весьма информативным... даже веселым. - Доброй ночи, Итачи.

Учиха едва махнул рукой и вновь продолжил держать Сакуру в вертикальном положении, пока Саске у барной стойки был занят поглощением воды.

 

Неджи не ожидал, что доставка Гаары на дом займет столько времени, несмотря на феноменально связную речь парня. К несчастью, речь его шла не о точном адресе, по которому он жил, поэтому Неджи пришлось сорок минут бродить по окрестностям, таща Гаару за собой, прежде чем добраться до общей спальни. Гаара сразу плюхнулся мордой в постель. Неджи продолжительно зевал, когда услышал мычание красноволосого.

\- Прости, что?

\- Можешь остаться, - повторил Гаара, оторвав рот от подушки и кивком указав на соседнюю кровать. - Мой сосед съехал, и иногда у меня гостит Канкуро, - без мыслей об ответе Гаара стянул с себя рубашку и залез под одеяло. - Свет выруби...

Уставший Неджи послушно исполнил просьбу и, сняв собственную рубашку, залез в соседнюю постель. Голова непривычно кружилась, и как только она соприкоснулась с подушкой, Хьюга закрыл глаза, погрузившись в неизвестную прежде тьму.


	7. Chapter 7

Зазвучал сигнал будильника, и, капризно скривившись, Сакура переместилась к краю кровати, рядом с которым он обычно стоял. Его там не оказалось. Странно. Девушка блаженно перекатилась обратно, но, переборщив с расстоянием, упала на пол с ужасным грохотом. Сакура испустила стон и какое-то время корчилась в попытке освободиться от простыней, в плен которых попала.

\- Сакура, ты как, в порядке? - донёсся откуда-то сверху такой знакомо бодрый голос Наруто. Прекратив ерзанье, Сакура аккуратно приоткрыла глаза, позволяя утренним лучикам обжечь этих жертв похмелья. В стоящем над ней незнакомце розововолосая узнала Узумаки, который выглядел сегодня немного иначе.

Без рубашки он, похоже, был в процессе утренней сборки с его низко висящими на бедрах брюками. Загорелый, рельефный торс тут же приклеил к себе взгляд Сакуры, которая со скрипом перевела его на лицо Наруто.

С каких пор он выглядит так неотразимо?

Девушка была готова поклясться, что всего на секунду ее сердце замерло.

Глаза блондина были чистого лазурного цвета; как Сакура не замечала этого раньше? Теперь они отражали беспокойство, отчего только оправившееся сердце девушки снова пропустило удар.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Наруто, поняв, что единственная проблема Сакуры - похмелье. Он помог ей подняться на ноги, хоть и опешил, почувствовав нежно обвившие его грудь руки. - ...Воу, так ты не злишься за то, что я привел тебя сюда... мой дом был ближе всего...

\- Все хорошо, Наруто, - необычно ласково заверила друга Сакура. Слишком долго она была жестокой с ним - теперь она это осознала. Может, у нее были лучшие намерения в сердце?..

\- У тебя два голосовых сообщения от Саске, - сказал Наруто, держа в руках телефон Сакуры. - Они меня разбудили сегодня. Правда, я не ответил... - На секунду лицо девушки нахмурилось, когда прозвучало имя ее парня.

\- А, Саске, - фыркнула она. - Он ведь бросил меня на тебя той ночью, ведь так?

\- Кажись, у него были какие-то дела с Итачи, - пожал плечами Наруто. - Будешь завтракать?

\- Пожалуй, я схожу в душ, - призналась Сакура; на щеках образовался легкий румянец, когда она поняла, что все еще не отпустила Наруто из объятий. Блондин тут же достал полотенце из комода.

\- По коридору третья дверь справа, - сказал Наруто и расплылся в своей сияющей улыбке. - Я пойду готовить завтрак... если ты хочешь, - Сакура кивнула, и уголки ее губ слабо приподнялись. - Тогда увидимся в общей комнате, - произнес Наруто и отправился на кухню, оставляя девушку провожать его взглядом.

О чем она вообще думает? Когда Сакура перешла порог ванной, на нее налетели сомнения. Это же Наруто. Что за мысли делают у нее в голове? Она и так с Саске, любовью всей ее жизни. Думать о том, насколько привлекателен Наруто и как его улыбка заставляет ее таять - уже как минимум неправильно.

Саске никогда ей так не улыбался. Поправка: Саске никогда не улыбался. Внезапно она почувствовала непреодолимое желание позавтракать. Еще не было случая, когда Саске предлагал ей завтрак. Такой человек, как он, не особо любезен по утрам.

Приняв душ и сменив одежду на ту, что оставил ей Наруто, она пошла на кухню на запах яичницы. Вновь внутри нее все затрепетало при виде усмешки Наруто, которой тот приветствовал Сакуру.

Да что с ней происходит?

 

***

 

Гаара страдал примерно от таких же внутренних укоров. Проснувшись в сопровождении особенно неприятной головной боли, он в первую очередь застал спящего в соседней кровати Неджи. Хотя правильнее будет сказать "спящего на соседней кровати", потому что фактически Хьюга лежал на одеяле так, что оно не накрывало даже его ноги.

Укладываясь спать без рубашки, Неджи прошлой ночью распустил хвост, отчего длинные темно-каштановые волосы теперь были небрежно раскинуты на бледные плечи; одна рука спрятана под полушку, а вторая - аккуратно лежала на рельефном торсе. Закончил свой осмотр Гаара на низко сидящих джинсах Хьюга, когда почувствовал, что его щеки налились красным.

Он уже достаточно давно принял тот факт, что является геем, но все же состоять с кем-то в серьезных отношениях ему пока не доводилось. Люди не особо интересовались его ориентацией, а афишировать ее Гаара стал бы в последнюю очередь. Наблюдая какое-то время за Неджи - за тем, как он подружился с его товарищами - красноволосый постепенно пришел к выводу, что на его вкус парень выглядит слишком... что ж, слишком женственно.

И то неправда - Неджи был редкостным примером идеала. Взгляд Гаары осторожно перемещался по крепкому, хорошо - что уж греха таить, прекрасно - сложенному телу, без остатка впитывая силу и уверенность, которые оно излучало. Ощутив, как брюки загадочным образом стали уменьшаться в районе члена, при мысли о том, чтобы дотронуться до грезящего тела, Гаара перевернулся на другой бок, желая поскорее заснуть. Ведь есть же шанс, что Неджи догадается уйти, не сказав ни слова?

\- Эй, вчерашняя ночка вышла... веселой... - через пару минут пробормотал Неджи, зная, что сосед уже не спит. - Спасибо за совет, кстати. Нам стоит чаще зависать вместе.

Издав утвердительный звук, Гаара снова перевернулся - на этот раз лицом вниз - когда понял, что Хьюга стал одеваться. Как только до его ушей донесся звук закрывающейся двери и удаляющихся шагов в коридоре, парень резко вернулся в исходное положение, схватившись за член через ткань брюк и насладившись приятным напряжением ниже пояса. Картина полуобнаженного Неджи все еще прожигала воображение в его голове.

 

***

 

Сидя на столике для пикника посреди луга, Шикамару, вздохнувши, осматривал с Итачи окружающие их действа. Гаара, Неджи и Темари общались за столиком возле фонтана; последняя сидела совсем рядом с напряженным Хьюга, а скучающий Гаара - напротив них и, очевидно, по просьбе самого Неджи. Когда они вообще успели подружиться? 

\- Быстро летит время, Итачи, - заметил Нара, поднимая взгляд на небо. Парень упорно игнорировал боль в груди от того, как Темари глядела на Неджи - раньше она смотрела так только на него. - Приближаются экзамены. 

\- Говорить об экзаменах тебе совсем несвойственно, Спящая красавица, - ответил Итачи. - Похоже, расставание с Темари заставило тебя пересмотреть свои приоритеты. 

\- Мне показалось, ты дал мне обещание помочь решить эту проблему. 

\- К твоему сведению, Шикамару, ты в любой момент можешь попытаться вернуть ее честным способом, - сказал Учиха. - Даже Саске проявляет над собой какое-то усилие, с тех пор как Сакура стала чаще гулять с Наруто.

\- Ему это не кажется подозрительным? - приподняв бровь, спросил Шикамару. - Они столько времени проводят вместе.

\- Ему не до разборок. Он слишком занят тем, что втайне ликует этому - настолько он влюблен в Сакуру, - Итачи задумчиво потер подбородок. Действительно, много чего изменилось за последние полторы недели: Гаара и Неджи стали приятелями практически за ночь, причем последний перестал пугаться Темари, как огня; по желанию самой Сакуры, Наруто стал чаще появляться в их с Саске компании... но главным событием века стали Хидан и Дейдара.

Прямо сейчас они были вовлечены в ссору неподалеку от фонтана. Видимо, Хидан сделал услугу Дейдаре и подвез до университета, а тот в свою очередь умудрился пролить что-то на сиденье машины.

\- Хидан, я уже сказал, что заплачу за это, - окончательно рассердился Дейдара. Что за странное поведение у этого парня? То он любезный - утром даже позвал Дейдару посмотреть, как играет его группа этим вечером - то кричит, как сейчас. - Боже, если ты продолжишь себя так вести, я ни за что не пойду на твою чертову репетицию! - на секунду Хидан замялся, будто пожалел о сказанном, и, нахмурившись, пнул близ лежащий камень. Слова Дея его непривычно задели. Эта реакция не прошла мимо блондина, отчего уже он почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Извини... - сказал он и потянулся вперед в попытке положить ладонь на руку Хидана. К сожалению, в самый последний момент Хидан перепутал извинительный жест Дейдары с флиртом - сделав шаг назад и споткнувшись о край фонтана, парень упал прямо в воду.

Результатом падения стал страшный всплеск и промокший до нитки Хидан - поднимающийся на ноги, качающийся из стороны в сторону, создающий еще больше всплесков и матерящий все, на чем свет стоял. При виде этого зрелища Дейдара не остановился на одном смешке и стал хохотать в открытую.

\- Ну, все, Блондиночка, тебе пиздец, - прорычал Хидан, делая рывок и заключая Дейдару в крепкий захват. Кричащего и изо всех сил брыкающегося, Хидан затащил его в воду. Неджи, Гаара и Темари следили за ними какое-то время, пока не решили оставить пару в покое.

Дейдаре удалось таки выкарабкаться из рук Хидана и уверенно встать на ноги, но к тому времени его абсолютно промокшие волосы мелкими прядями облепили почти все лицо. Белая рубашка уже ничего не скрывала, а мешковатые брюки были настолько затоплены водой, что и вовсе едва держались на бедрах. Хидану оставалось только посмеяться над не впечатленным лицом Дейдары, хотя в процессе он не упустил из виду, как соски парня стали виднее от холода.

\- Я тебя прикончу, - проворчал Дей, набросившись на Хидара и начав тащить его за пределы фонтана. Вымокшим кубарем перекатываясь по траве, они швыряли друг друга, пока в один момент их воображаемый реслинг не закончился. Победителем вышел Дейдара, успешно оседлавший Хидана и приковавший его руки к земле. Оба противника остановились перевести дыхание.

Примерно в одно и то же время до них дошло, в какой ситуации они оказались. Дейдара в позе, слегка напоминающую корточки, уселся прямо на промежность Хидана, а кончики его волос еще и падали тому на лицо.

\- Эм... что ж, увидимся тогда на Сампсонском блоке, хех, - смущенно произнес блондин и слез с парня. Сам того не поняв, он только сильнее зарылся задницей в область члена Хидана, прежде чем встать в полный рост. Тот успел лишь провести рукой по платинового цвета волосам, чтобы вернуть причёске былой вид. - А еще я только что официально тебя уложил, - поспешно заявил Дейдара, прежде чем сбежать от последствий столь дерзкого заявления и оставить Хидана осмотреть себя, чтобы потом любым способом спрятать от чужих глаз свой полустояк.

 

Неджи сумел сконцентрироваться на конспекте, несмотря на смешную - в кои-то веки - драку Хидана и Дейдары, проходящую совсем рядом, пока не почувствовал что-то на своей ноге. Медленно опустив глаза, но не потеряв самообладания, Неджи смущенно покраснел, когда понял, что это ладонь Темари, чьи пальцы пытались проскользнуть по его внутреннему бедру. Даже не прекратив писать, он использовал левую руку, чтобы взять ладонь девушки и аккуратно положить ее "на место".

Темари незамедлительно воспользовалась ситуацией и, прежде чем у Хьюга появился хоть какой-то шанс воспротивиться, дернула его руку и зажала между ногами, так что Неджи в последствии ощутил прикосновение своих пальцев с ее "предметом женской половой зрелости". Ужаснувшись, парень в легком шоке вытащил руку из капкана. Девушка лишь улыбнулась, будто ничего сверхъестественного не произошло.

Увидев это, Шикамару не повременил закатить глаза. Темари всегда была из тех, кто получает то, что им захочется. Ее деловитая решительность всегда была одновременно и лучшим, и худшим качеством. Гаара, оторвав свой взгляд от книги, заметил, как Неджи нахмурил брови.

\- Не хочешь поиграть в Xbox? - спросил он, решив в этот раз спасти бедолагу. От знания того, как только что притронулись к его сестре, ему было не легче, но - он знал методы Темари. Неджи коротко кивнул, попрощался с девушкой, и они оба отправились к блоку Гаары в полнейшей тишине.

\- Твоя сестра всегда такая прямолинейная? - спросил Неджи, когда они прошли какое-то расстояние. Ему показалось странным то, с каким отвращением он отреагировал на попытку Темари прикоснуться к нему и - того хуже - заставить его прикоснуться к ней. Может, сыграл эффект неожиданности?

\- Сколько я ее знаю.

 

\- Я было подумал, что Дей реально прибьёт Хидана! - смеялся Наруто, проходя с Саске и Сакурой мимо фонтана. - Но план Итачи и вправду работает...

\- Идиот, - пробубнил Саске, заработав сердитый выговор от Сакуры.

\- Не говори так, Саске. Наруто хорошо к тебе относится к тебе, как к другу, от чистого сердца, - резко развернулась девушка. Ее комментарий и раздражил Саске, и в то же время удивил.

\- Сакура, не стоит. Я уже привык к этому, - смущенно сказал Наруто, приложив руку к затылку.

\- Ты не должен постоянно терпеть это, - фыркнула розововолосая, недовольно глядя на своего парня. - Тебе есть, чему поучиться у Наруто, ты знаешь?

\- Хм, - только и ответил Учиха, засунув ладони в карманы, и отошел в сторону, оставляя Сакуру и Наруто в замешательстве провожать его взглядом.

\- Наруто, не хочешь перекусить? - спросила девушка, - Я заплачу, - и заметно поникла, когда Наруто отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Извини, но я должен убедиться, что мерзавец в порядке, - сказал Наруто и побежал за Саске, бросая Сакуру одну стоять у фонтана и ревновать к собственному парню, чью компанию блондин предпочел ей. Именно эта искра зависти помогла девушке понять кое-что очень важное: она больше не любила Саске; ей надоела угрюмая мрачность Учихи; ей хотелось лучика света, любящего все вокруг; кого-то, кто будет переживать за нее, проявлять свои чувства. Она хотела Наруто.

 

\- Эй, мерзавец, - позвал Саске Наруто, хотя тот даже не удостоил блондина взглядом.

\- Что? Нагулялся с моей девушкой? - произнес он с долей горечи в голосе.

\- Да нет, - улыбнулся Наруто. - Пойдем играть в аркаду? - Саске остановился и недоуменно посмотрел на парня. - Ты бросил меня в прошлый раз, так что теперь обязан пойти. - Нечто странное в выражении лица черноволосого не поддавалось описанию. - Что-то не так?

\- Моя девушка, не умолкая, треплется о том, какой ты превеликий святоша - вот, что не так, - фыркнул Саске. - Постоянно осуждает мое отношение к тебе

\- Что поделаешь, я хорош, - засветился Наруто.

\- Идиот.

\- Не переживай ты так, Саске. Сакура все равно тебя любит, ты же знаешь.

\- Хм.

\- Так ты пойдешь играть в аркаду со мной?

\- ...Ладно.

 

\- Ты только не отрицай: события становятся все веселее и веселее, - сказал Итачи Шикамару, который, закатив глаза, продолжил глядеть на облака. - О, не тревожься, Шикамару. Все под контролем - можешь мне довериться.

\- Довериться Учихе - возможно, самая большая ошибка, которую ты можешь сделать в этой жизни, - подколол Итачи Кисаме, приближаясь к столику сзади. Шикамару утвердительно хмыкнул под тихий смех Учихи. - Короче, вокруг чего все эти слухи о волшебном напитке, влюбляющем людей, Итачи? Я слышал как минимум от двадцати молокососов что-то в этом роде и это только за сегодня.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - голосом невинной овечки ответил Итачи. Кисаме прыснул, не веря ни единому слову. Более того, он был бы ни чуть не впечатлен, будь источником слухов сам Итачи. Этот парень ходячая загадка.


	8. Chapter 8

В последнее время ребят не могла оставить в покое мысль, что пора всем вместе пойти и развеяться в клубе. Довольно долго у каждого было по горло дел, и напряжение от стресса и обязанностей только накаляло обстановку. Вполне вероятно, что автором этой затеи был Итачи; он бы ни за какие коврижки этого не признал, но когда вся команда оживленно подхватила идею, было не до вопросов. 

\- Я приготовил чай, - сказал Итачи, когда Саске зашел на кухню в темно-синей парадной рубашке - несколько верхних пуговиц были не застегнуты - и паре черных зауженных джинсов. - Кто бы мог подумать, что ты подрабатываешь проституткой по вечерам... - Саске одарил старшего брата недобрым взглядом и взял свою чашку чая со стола. 

\- Постой, от кого я это слышу?.. - глумился он. - От парня, похожего на фотографа-гомосексуалиста, - Итачи пропустил слова брата мимо ушей и сверил время на часах - совсем скоро Кисаме должен подобрать их на своей машине. 

\- Так, мальчики, ведите себя прилично! - приказала Микото Учиха, без памяти любящая своих детей мать, заходя на кухню. - Итачи, следи за своим братом. Не дай бог с моим Саске что-то случится! 

\- Мам, мне уже двадцать лет. Хватит обращаться со мной, как с ребенком, - возразил надувшийся Саске. Микото моментально посуровела, отчего младшему Учихе пришлось отвести взгляд - в мире Саске равносильно тому, чтобы надуть губы. Еще какое-то время единственная женщина, жившая в поместье Учих, суетилась вокруг Саске: прихорашивала волосы, оттирала штаны от невидимых пятен. - Мам... 

\- Прекрати ныть, Саске, - шикнула мать. - О, разве ты не чудесно выглядишь? И когда уже к нам зайдет Наруто? Твоему отцу и мне так понравился этот мальчик. Он был так мил с тобой, - Саске сделал хмурый вид и оборонительно скрестил руки, отчего Микото в отчаянии вздохнула. - Ладно, только застегнись. Итачи, повеселись там. И не забудь позвать Кисаме к нам на завтрашний ужин. 

\- Да, мам, - сказал Итачи. 

\- Превосходно! О, Саске, позови и ты Наруто! - воскликнула женщина в возбуждении от пришедшей идеи. 

\- Хм. 

\- Нет, Саске Учиха, ты не будешь хмыкать собственной матери, - строго отчеканила Микото, упершись руками о бедра. - Мы слишком долго не приглашали сюда твоих друзей. Похоже, мне придется позвонить Кушине и попросить ее самой, раз ты такой упертый... 

\- Ладно, мам, я сделаю это, - проворчал Саске, лишь бы его оставили в покое. Микото мило улыбнулась и пошла к входной двери, услышав звонок. 

\- О, здравствуй, Кисаме! - радостно прощебетала она, открыв дверь здоровяку. Парень был одет в расстегнутую белую рубашку, под которой виднелась черная майка. - Ты хорошо приоделся - просто сияешь! 

\- Мама, - вздохнул Итачи, проходя мимо Микото. - Игнорируй ее, Кисаме. Саске, мы выходим! 

\- Мы должны когда-нибудь устроить праздный ужин, - мечтательно произнесла женщина. - Кисаме будет выглядеть просто неотразимо в костюме, правда, Итачи? 

\- Пока, мам, - закатил глаза Итачи, когда за ним вышел Саске, а Кисаме, посмеиваясь, попрощался с Микото и пообещал привести ее дорогих деток в ценности и сохранности. Хотя в команде трезвых водителей будет Итачи. Он не был против этого варианта, в то время как Кисаме предпочел бы изрядно напиться.

 

***

 

Как только троица вошла в клуб, в котором друзья договорились встретиться, Итачи сразу пошел занимать стол, за которым они могли бы скрыться ото всех, в то время как Кисаме с Саске направились к бару. Возле стойки их уже поджидал Неджи, следящий за тем, чтобы в компании с Сакурой, Ино и Хинатой на танцполе руки Кибы не лезли куда не следует. Ли - наверное, лидер команды трезвых водителей - выделывал непостижимый уму танец, отыгрываясь энтузиазмом замест таланта.

Дейдара тоже подобрался ближе к девушкам, одетый в идеально сидящую черную рубашку и синие джинсы, и стал пародировать Ино, делая взмахи волосами из стороны в сторону; по лицу девушки было ясно, что она заметила издевку кузена. Блондинку как раз вовремя спас Наруто, пригласив ее на танец и в процессе вручив ей выпивку. Шикамару и Гаара молча поглощали алкоголь за барной стойкой.

\- Йоу, Итачи, - окликнул друга Суйгетсу и швырнул свое тело на диван, а когда место рядом с Итачи занял Кисаме, брат Хидана и вовсе сжался, втянув голову в плечи.

\- Прятки с Карин?

\- Сам ведь знаешь, - Кисаме поставил напротив Итачи стакан содовой, усмехаясь от несчастного вида Суйгетсу.

\- Я мог предупредить тебя, что с девчонкой что-то не так, - сказал Учиха.

\- Тебе следовало хоть что-то сказать, - простонал парень. - Клянусь, она ходит за мной по пятам, куда бы я ни шел... У меня засосы на засосах! Которые она оставила на мне против моей воли! - Кисаме громко захохотал.

\- Не хочешь перекусить? - поинтересовался он у Итачи, на что тот пожал плечами в надежде, что здоровяк расценит это как "да". Конечно, Кисаме знает язык Итачи лучше любого, поэтому сразу отправился к бару, чтобы чем-нибудь угостить Учиху.

 

Этот танец Сакура подарила Дейдаре, хотя сама через плечо партнера сверлила взглядом Ино. Она танцевала с Наруто! Почему Судьба так жестока с ней? Ну, ладно, Дейдара горяч, но Наруто...

\- Дейдара, ты не против, если я украду у тебя Сакуру на танец? - спросил у блондина Ли; голос, как всегда - до неприятного громкий. Дейдара убрал руки с бедер Сакуры, несмотря на мольбу во взгляде девушки; как бы сильно она не хотела остаться страдать с Ли, Дейдара лишь усмехнулся и продолжил танцевать, параллельно осматривая помещение в поисках знакомых лиц. Он заметил, как девушки вокруг поглядывали на него, да; сегодня он особенно старательно поработал над внешним видом; по словам Конан, участницы группы Хидана, с которой Дей познакомился пару дней назад, он очень "прелестный" парень; с тех пор эго блондина так и не оправилось от потрясения.

И затем он заметил стоящего у бара Хидана; на нем черная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, половиной расстегнутых пуговиц и серые джинсы. Парень небрежно облокотился о стойку и разговаривал с барменом, которого, если Дейдаре не изменяла память, звали Какузу - парень с последнего курса, которого он порой замечал на территории кампуса.

Хидан добродушно смеялся, вновь приглаживая назад свои платинового цвета волосы, и оттого Дейдара подловил себя на том, что автоматически облизал губы. Его глаза медленно опустились на элегантный V-образный вырез на груди Хидана и неизбежно остановились на области члена.

\- На что глядим, красавчик? - отвлек Дея от созерцания прекрасного Киба, заметив рассеянный взгляд друга.

\- Ни на что, - возразил блондин, возможно, чересчур быстро и отвернулся.

Какузу бесшумно посмеялся самому себе под скрывающим часть лица шарфом, и Хидан тут же заподозрил неладное.

\- Тебя что-то веселит, Какузу? - недовольно проворчал Хидан, готовясь обвинить в чем-то товарища.

\- У тебя завелся тайный поклонник, - ответил Какузу. - Блондин, на час от тебя, - Хидан повернулся в сторону, которую подсказал Какузу - Дейдара танцевал с друзьями в толпе людей. С насмешкой на лице Хидан осушил свой стакан.

\- Больше не по девкам, Хидан? - усмехнулся Какузу, легко противостояв бешеному взгляду друга.

\- Закройся и налей мне за свой счет, - прорычал Хидан. Какузу, тем временем довольный хоть таким ответом, напомнил Хидану, что тот никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах не получит от него бесплатных напитков. Обычно в таких ситуациях Хидан пытается срезать цену, заключить сделку или поспорить на что-то, но - сегодня он следил за тем, как танцует Дейдара. Стройное и гибкое тело блондина идеально двигалось в такт музыке, и сменяющаяся экспрессия на лице парня посылала разряды импульсов по телу Хидана и вниз к паху.

 

Саске прятался от Сакуры в другом конце зала и пил в гордом одиночестве - как вдруг услышал голос брата, очевидно, сидящего за соседним столом.

\- Итачи, ты ведь не?.. - говорил Кисаме.

\- А если и сделал - то что? - невинно поинтересовался Учиха.

\- Лучше тебе не впутываться во всю эту хрень, - с укором произнес здоровяк.

\- Я всего-навсего позволил моему братцу выпить "Любовный Эликсир", - пожал плечами Итачи, - ничего особенного.

\- Пытаясь заставить его влюбиться, - продолжил Кисаме. - Итачи. Твой родной брат.

\- Ничего особенного, - усмехнулся Учиха. - Я говорю о том, что он влюбится в первого человека, которого поцелует. Вероятнее всего, что это окажется Сакура, так что ни о каком вреде тут речи быть не может. Он и так с ней обращается не лучшим образом.

Рассерженный, Саске опустился ниже на своем сиденье. Значит информация о волшебном напитке - не домысел? Он был у Итачи? И он возомнил, что может применить напиток на нем! Боже... Влюбиться в Сакуру... Ясное дело, они вместе уже больше года и все дела, но... он никогда не был влюблен в нее. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- Эй, паршивец, вперед танцевать! - ясный голос Наруто быстро вывел младшего Учиху из беспрерывного потока мыслей, и брюнет вскоре оказался вытащен на танцпол - раньше, чем он сам успел сообразить, что происходит. Саске попал в самый центр водоворота из движущихся в танце тел, а Наруто только продолжал раскачивать парня в такт музыке.

\- Ты заплатишь за это, - прошипел Учиха; даже услышав угрозу, Наруто проигнорировал это и, со смехом покружившись, с удовольствием танцевал.

 

\- Ребят, вы точно должны пойти и потанцевать, - воскликнул Киба, когда он с Хинатой подошли к Неджи и Гааре для короткой передышки. - Там просто офигенно.

\- Я не танцую, - упрямо скрестил руки Хьюга.

\- Тебе просто слабо, - захихикала Хината, смело посмотрев на кузена, у которого заметно вытянулось лицо и приоткрылся рот от ее дерзости. - Ну же, Неджи! Пошли танцевать! Гаара тоже пойдет, ведь так? - красноволосый посмотрел на наследницу Хьюга, а затем на Кибу, чьи глаза умоляли его присоединиться к ним. Раз Хината хочет, чтобы Неджи вышел на танцпол, то у Кибы нет иного варианта, как сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы заставить Хьюга согласиться. Лишь бы Хината была счастлива.

Гаара пофигистично пожал плечами, так что его и Неджи быстро вытащили на танцпол. В теле парня было и так достаточно алкоголя, поэтому он быстро влился в атмосферу, виляя бедрами и тем самым окружая себя восхищенными девушками.

Покосившись, Гаара заметил, насколько сжато вел себя Неджи, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Прекрати напрягаться, - сказал он ему на ухо и нагло схватил шатена за бедра в попытке раззадорить Хьюга. - Двигай бедрами... - Неджи с трудом мог дышать, чувствуя ухом его теплое дыхание, в то время как красные волосы приятно щекотали щеку. Руки Гаары на его бедрах не раздражали, не были требовательными или властными - напротив прикосновениям Темари - и все же что-то в них вызывало необычные волны возбуждения в теле Хьюга. Боясь прервать эту близость, Неджи начал несмело подчиняться попыткам Гаары задать ритм и двигать телом, чувствуя себя при этом невероятно глупо.

И почему он боялся все испортить?

Вдруг резкий толчок из толпы позади Хьюга обрек парня на столкновение с телом Гаары. Момент соприкосновения двух тел длился долго и донельзя приятно, пока Гаара, положив руки на спину Неджи, не   
остановил его падение. Хьюга обернулся, чтобы взглядом уничтожить обидчика, и Гаара засмеялся - искренне засмеялся; заставив друга повернуться обратно, он продолжил танцевать - только бы скрыть досаду от того, что момент единства окончился. Это было трудно; глядя, как Неджи значительно расслабился, и в его тело взыграл алкоголь; движения стали свободнее, а на соблазнительной коже появились первые испарины пота.

Неожиданно для них обоих появилась Темари и обвила руки вокруг шеи Неджи, вызывающе потершись о его бедра и переместив его руки к себе на задницу. Никогда парень не чувствовал такой резкий контраст между возбуждением и полнейшим холодом. Еще пару песен она буквально провисела на Неджи, совершенно не ощущая его безразличие.

Гаара понимал, что его сестре не стоит вмешиваться, и при виде несчастного взгляда Неджи из-за ее плеча, так и говорящего "спасай", красноволосый деликатно оторвал Темари от друга; повернувшись, он поставил ее прямо напротив Дейдары. Девушка с завистью посмотрела на занявшего ее место брата и уже через пару секунд принялась за пьяный танец с Дейдарой.

 

Чуть позже Саске в очередной раз отказался от предложенной ему Судьбой партнёрши для танцев. И зря, ведь стоило ему это сделать, как вся свора девчонок вокруг устроили сыр-бор ради шанса предстать перед брюнетом.

В какой-то момент давка стала ожесточеннее, и Саске пришлось отступать в сторону столов из-за толпы пьяных девиц. Под удар попал даже Наруто. В итоге он и Саске оказались прижаты к стенной балке, отделяющей друг от друга столы с диванами, за одним из которых сидел Итачи с Кисаме; губы парней слились в вынужденном поцелуе.

Саске моментально отдернулся, не оставляя Наруто времени среагировать. Его заставила поцеловать Узумаки толпа пьяных баб! Это не считается! Учиха молнией дернулся к туалету, к самому великому изумлению Итачи. Наруто недоуменно заморгал, отказываясь понимать, что сейчас произошло, а через какое-то время его снова затащили обратно на танцпол.

\- Наруто отнёсся к этому весьма сносно, - любопытно произнес Кисаме.

\- Действительно, - отметил Итачи с лукавой улыбкой.

Кисаме с фырком закатил глаза на реакцию Учихи.

\- Хорош строить махинации и ешь свою гребанную картошку, Итачи.

 

Сакура никак не могла поверить увиденному! Саске, целующему ее Наруто! Сперва с ним танцует Ино - теперь еще и целует ее собственный парень!

О, все верно... Саске все еще был ее парнем. У нее был парень, в то время как она день за днем все больше влюблялась в его лучшего друга. Боже. Вместо того чтобы дать Саске возможность объясниться или сконцентрировать свое внимание на Наруто, Сакура просто продолжила танцевать.

 

Хидан заканчивал свой... он уже сам не знал, сколько алкоголя выпил... Все, что ему было известно - это то, как он задолбался смотреть на дешевок, ошивающихся вокруг Дейдары. Его руки на них - их руки на нем... Нынешняя брюнетка оказалось достаточно наглой, чтобы руками охватить ягодицы блондина, и после этого ревность Хидана проявилась во всей своей ужасной красе.

\- Еще один шот чего угодно, - объявил он, кладя пачку денег на стойку. Какузу усмехнулся, забирая деньги, и принял заказ. - Сдачу оставь себе, - Хидан быстро запрокинул в себя содержимое шота и поплелся сквозь толпу на танцпол.

\- Съебывай отсюда, пока я тебе личико не расхуярил, - прорычал он на ухо темноволосой девице, и та в страхе за свою жизнь умчалась прочь. Дейдара удивленно осмотрелся, когда заметил, что Хидан присоединился к их группе танцующих, а девушки, с которой он танцевал секунду назад, и след простыл.

Собравшись сперва поискать другую девушку для танцев, Дейдара опомнился, поняв, что это будет чересчур подло по отношению к Хидану, и раз он ему все это время нравился... может... может, будет неплохо, если он подыграет ему сегодня? Какой-то танец мало чем навредит... да и хрен с ним, Хидан выглядел сегодня до чертиков обворожительно.

Решение было принято, так что Дей подобрался ближе к Хидану, пока они оба не танцевали вплотную друг к другу. Тепло, исходящее от тела Хидана, манило. Под импульсом блондин взял руки парня и положил их на свои бедра - в любом случае это можно будет списать на алкоголь.

Хидан немного опешил от смелого поступка Дейдары; должно быть, внутренне он пошел на большой риск, чтобы сделать подобное. Пожалев парня - и все же оставшись доволен, что он танцует с Дейдарой, а не какая-то шалава - Хидан решил сделать ответный шаг и притянул его к себе.

В плавном движении их бедра чувственно соприкоснулись, и Дейдара блаженно закрыл глаза от ощущения стойкого, крепкого тела, к которому он мог прислониться. Положив руки Хидану на грудь, он позволил им побродить по ней, отчего соски парня затвердели от теплого прикосновения. Чувствуя себя свободнее - в какой-то мере нахальнее - Дейдара на секунду поднялся на носки, чтобы задеть его щеку. 

Намеренная смена в росте правильно сработала на Хидана - его руки скользнули ниже по телу Дея и комфортно расположились на заднице блондина. Для него было сюрпризом то, насколько нормальным ему показался такой ход вещей, особенно когда Дейдара никак не запротестовал. Хидан сжал ягодицы блондина и притянул его еще ближе, мимолетно потершись корпусом тела - так аккуратно, что это могло показаться случайностью. Хидан смог расслышать тихий вздох, который издал Дейдара. 

\- Двадцатка на то, что Дейдара убежит со стояком, - предложил Кисаме Суйгетсу, сидящий за соседним столом. Оба друга следили за тем, как трение между Дейдарой и Хидан усиливалось. 

\- Не надейся, - фыркнул Кисаме и, усмехнувшись, повернулся к Суйгетсу. - Хидан сбежит первым. 

Парочка в то время разошлась еще больше - нога Хидана прижималась ниже паха Дейдары, который явно получал удовольствие от проделанных фрикций; его руки лежали поверх рук Хидана, вынуждая держаться к нему еще ближе. У обоих парней было отрывистое дыхание, и Дей все продолжал в нуждающемся порыве сминать руки Хидана, желая усилить трение. 

Внезапно, что-то - или кто-то - оттолкнуло Кибу в сторону от Хинаты, и он случайно пихнул Хидана, что заставило отступить и Дейдару. В ту же секунду парни пришли в чувства и поспешили ретироваться - оба в туалет, разными путями, но так же избегая огласки. 

\- Оба? - произнесли вслух Суйгетсу и Кисаме, недоуменно посмотрев друг на друга. - За счет Итачи, - согласились они. Учиха лишь тяжело вздохнул, доставая кошелек, и несмотря на то, что даже не участвовал в споре. 

Дейдара тяжело дышал, даже когда пытался разобраться с болезненной эрекцией - к счастью, его джинсы имели особую возможность скрывать кое-какие вещи своей узостью. Господи, о чем он только думал? Танцевать с Хиданом? Прижиматься к Хидану, черт побери, прижиматься! Он пошел на это и получил удовольствие. Твою ж мать, да они буквально устроили сцену с прелюдией на глазах у всех!

Дойдя наконец до туалета, Дейдара открыл дверь, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с самим Хиданом - вспотевшим, но от этой взъерошенности только более сексуальным.

Стоп, что? Черт.

В первый раз Хидану было нечего сказать. Он также избегал зрительного контакта с Дейдарой, пытаясь сделать шаг и обойти его, но в итоге выбирая одно направление с блондином. Еще одна попытка разойтись - и снова неловкое столкновение. В третий раз Хидан окончательно ссутулился, и из-за желания Дея сказать что-то их губы ненамеренно соприкоснулись.

Оцепеневшие, они застыли в таком положении на пару немых мгновений, пока Дейдара вновь не рискнул оборвать тишину. Но, к несчастью, его губы были все еще прижаты к губам Хидана, и в конечном итоге эта попытка выглядела как поцелуй.

Хидан не отступил. Он внушал себе, что ведет себя, как положено хорошему парню; что он лишь доказывает неправоту друзей. Хотя это не объясняет, почему он обвил блондина руками и ответил на поцелуй. Хидан положил одну руку на шею Дейдары, пока тот неистово атаковал его губы голодными, открытыми поцелуями. Впустив в ход язык, Хидан обвел его вокруг языка Дея, попробовав на вкус. Движение выбило из блондина стон, когда поцелуй углубился и он оказался приплюснут к стене; ощущение чужого тела быстро разогрело в них погасшее вожделение. Движения их тел образовали свой особый ритм, когда Дейдара от сбившегося дыхания стал яростно водить руками по телу Хидана, оставляя следы от пальцев на его спине.

Неожиданный звук открывающейся двери заставил парней отскочить друг от друга, словно ошпарившись. Без единого слова Хидан метнулся прочь из туалета, оставляя Дейдару одного: стоящего у стенки, возбужденного и совершенно сбитого с толку.


	9. Chapter 9

Саске никогда больше не простит Итачи. Саске никогда больше не простит его мать. Вся вина лежит только на их плечах. Итачи мудрит с его напитками, мама зовет Наруто на ужин… Это превращается в пытку.

Что-то идет не так. Можно ли считать, что магическая текила начала действовать? Наверно…, но это никак не меняет тот факт, что Саске ощущал себя не в своем тарелке, сидя за столом напротив Наруто, который был увлечен теплой беседой с его матерью, да еще и под грубый хохот Кисаме. Итачи и Фугаку Учиха сидели в привычной им тишине, следили за ходом беседы и так же молча игнорировали безмолвный гнев Саске — если им вообще о нем было известно.

Но, конечно, Итачи было известно.

С момента, когда произошел заветный поцелуй… Саске начал чувствовать себя… по-другому. Он начал чувствовать, черт возьми.

Он все еще помнил эту искру, которая силой тока ударила по нему в момент поцелуя с Наруто. По правде говоря, оторваться от блондина в ту ночь оказалось для Саске большим испытанием. Такого ощущения не возникало ни раз, когда он целовал Сакуру.

И вот сейчас этот идиот сидит с ним за одним столом с дурацкой, заразительной улыбкой на лице, которую Саске одинаково любил и ненавидел. И эти глаза… Эти голубые, сияющие глаза, в которых таилась обида каждый раз, когда он видел Саске и Сакуру вместе. В этот момент, травя байки и наслаждаясь приготовленной едой Микото, одетый в скромную рубашку на подобные случаи… он даже казался милым.

Нет. Что еще за мысли? Пора с этим завязывать. Он не думал, что Наруто, его лучший друг — его лучший друг, который парень — казался милым. У него и так есть девушка, невероятно красивая девушка, с которой Наруто и рядом не стоит.

Стоп, так не годится.

Понятно, что Наруто всегда был тем самым другом, что останется с ним навсегда. Так было веками. Правда, они ссорились практически каждый день, но в нужный момент Узумаки всегда был готов выручить своего друга. Порой Наруто лучше понимал, что происходит в голове Саске, чем сам Учиха. И до сих пор в этой голове хранится память о моментах, когда они могли сидеть вдвоем, в полной тишине, не нуждаясь в лишних словах, чтобы заполнить ее.

Задумчивый, он обратил своей взгляд на нетронутый ужин. Целый год он вел себя с Наруто, как неблагодарный засранец; отобрал шанс быть с Сакурой, даже не сходя по ней с ума. Всего лишь желание родителей увидеть его с девушкой…, а она и так была все время рядом. Неужели он попросту воспользовался тем фактом, что блондин, несмотря ни на что, всегда будет рядом?

— Саске, прекрати наконец хандрить и вернись в реальность. Еда стынет! — проворчала Микото.

— Я не хандрю, — пробормотал в ответ Саске.

— Да, он просто так думает, — хихикнув, добавил Наруто.

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы время от времени…

— Не грубить, — приказала Микото. — Наруто наш гость! — последний как раз показывал язык своему обидчику, но тут же извинился за свою неучтивость. — Не стоит извиняться, дорогуша. Саске так и норовит устроить ссору.

Кисаме к тому времени уже прекратил разбрасываться шутками и перешел на увлекательную по виду беседу с Фугаку, спросив, как продвигается его бизнес. Саске в тысячный раз был поражен тем, как плавно (без намеков на акулью внешность Кисаме) здоровяк втирался в доверие главы семейства Учиха.

Проигнорировав слова матери, угрюмый брюнет принялся ковырять еду вилкой. Итачи хитростью заставил его влюбиться в первого человека, которого поцелует… И вот им оказывается Наруто. Значит теперь любовь им напророчена?

Как только эта мысль засела в голове Саске, Наруто, подняв взгляд на младшего Учиху, улыбнулся хмурому другу. Эта улыбка… как ни странно, подействовала на парня, заставив ответить блондину той же монетой. Наруто и Микото выглядели шокированными.

— Фукагу, только взгляни! Саске улыбается! — воскликнула Микото, восторженно прикрывая рот ладонью. Как только все сидящие за столом обратили внимание на Саске, но было уже поздно — непроницаемая маска была снова на нем. Саске перевел взгляд на брата, только бы узнать, заметил ли он. Скромной усмешки на губах более чем достаточно, чтобы понять: еще как заметил.

_Дерьмо._

Чем больше эта мысль травила его сознание, тем привычнее выглядел Наруто, сидящем за общим столом семьи Учиха. Он освещал все кругом; все, связанное с ним, яркое и само по себе являет полноценный хаос — тот самый атрибут, который Саске обожает и не может терпеть одновременно. Положив голову на руку, он внимательнее поглядел на друга.

После всего он действительно знал все о Саске: что ему нравится, не нравится, привычки, секреты, страхи (даже несмотря на то, что он их не признает) … Но каким бы ослом он ни был, он навсегда останется таким же очаровательным самим собой.

Может, влюбиться в него не будет такой роковой ошибкой?

 

***

 

Уже в четверг все находились в предвкушении от вечеринки по поводу сбора средств для университета, которую намерено устроить семейство Учиха (в частности Микото). Однако Дейдаре кажется, что всеобщее волнение обходит его стороной.

Угрюмый, переполненный разочарованием, он сидел в своей комнате со скетчбуком перед собой. Погруженный в мысли, он начал рисунок с простых каракулей.

Почти неделю Хидан ведет себя так, будто старается избегать блондина. Думает, что может оказаться отвергнутым? Откровенно говоря, Дейдара действительно не знал, что и делать. Если прислушиваться к телу, то Хидан ему определенно нравился — очень даже нравился. Черт, да за последние дни мысли о нем помогали Дею кончить не один, и даже не два раза. Теперь он увидел его с другой стороны: играющего в группе; не ведущего себя, как засранец; не строящего из себя недоделанное мачо; не пытающегося закинуть его в мусорный бак… Дейдаре даже посчастливилось увидеть его игру на фортепиано — на чертовом фортепиано! И у парня действительно есть талант.

Правда, Хидан, как никогда, поразил его.

А поцелуй… да будь он проклят на месте, если это не самая возбуждающая вещь, которую он когда-либо испытывал! Пара минут — и он бы уже умолял Хидана взять его на том же месте. Даже сейчас, закрыв глаза, он может вспомнить, как руки Хидана сжимали его зад, прижимая ближе, задевая его скрытый под одеждой, возбужденный член…

Дейдара вновь распахнул глаза, обнаружив, как одни лишь воспоминания пробуждают затаившееся желание, в то время как каракули приняли образ скетча — и довольно неплохого скетча.

Крупным планом Дейдара вывел соединившиеся в поцелуе губы любовников, и если один из них был Дейдара, то второй имел подозрительное сходство с Хиданом. Глубокий поцелуй, руки, страстно тянущие за волосы… Рассерженный сам на себя, блондин вздохнул, пролистывая скетчбук, заполненный схожими рисунками с Деем и таинственным клоном Хидана в разных ситуациях — и с каждым оборотом страницы все более пошлых и вызывающих.

— Блять! — прокричал он, не придумав ничего более оригинального, и расстегнул ширинку брюк, готовясь избавиться от побаливающего возбуждения под ними.

 

***

 

В этот самый момент Хидан лежал на своей кровати с дневником, спрятанным под подушкой. Бесцельно глядя в потолок, он даже не заметил, как в комнату пробрался Суйгетсу.

Не заметив ни одной попытки брата надрать ему задницу, парень насупился.

— Хидан? — произнес он, приподняв бровь, и брат одарил-таки его нахмуренной рожей.

— Че?

— Ты даже не выкинешь меня отсюда? — поинтересовался Суйгетсу.

— Нет? — ответил Хидан, очевидно, озадаченный подобным вопросом.

— Что, даже лампу в меня не швырнешь? ..

— Да с чего бы мне в тебя лампу кидать? — не понимал Хидан.

— Так шесть ведь уже кинул, — напомнил ему Суйгетсу. — По разным причинам. Когда я попытался залезть в твою комнату, ты ее и бросил. Клянусь. Вдобавок пригрозил убить меня, если я не «выебусь конем из твоей блядской комнаты».

— О, — пожал плечами Хидан и, обратив взгляд на потолок, вновь потерялся в размышлениях.

— Чувак, что за дела? — спросил Суйгетсу, расценивая необычно благодушное молчание Хидана как разрешение остаться, и присел на край кровати.

— Ничего.

— Нифига. Ты даже не треснул меня, когда я потрепал тебя по голове этим утром.

Не получив ответа, парень вздохнул.

— Почему ты избегаешь Дейдару?

— Я не избегаю Дейдару.

— Еще как избегаешь, — не согласился Суйгетсу. — В последний раз вы двое срались в субботу утром. Божечки, да вы с субботы даже в одной комнате не находились…

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Хидан и повернулся к брату спиной.

— В самое яблочко, я так понял? — озорно ухмыльнулся парень. - Ну, давай, Хидан, мне ты можешь рассказать…

— Я не знаю, что мне рассказать, окей? — вспыхнул Хидан. — Ну что, ты доволен? Я _вообще_ не ебу, что происходит, — Суйгетсу продолжал сверлить спину брата взглядом. Ого. Что-то действительно мешает парню спать по ночам. Суйгетсу не оставалось ничего делать, как похлопать брата по плечу и оставить наедине со своими мыслями.

Как только он исчез за дверью, хмурый Хидан вернулся в прежнее положение и почти тут же начал пытаться решить загадку того субботнего вечера. Он заревновал при виде Дейдары, танцующего с другими людьми… затем они танцевали вместе… и если танцевать с блондиночкой не было отпадно, то черт бы его побрал. Все мысли, пробегающие в его голове, когда их тела соприкасались, заставляли воображение Хидана работать на полную…

Затем сцена в туалете… о чем он вообще думал, позволив себе его так целовать? В первый раз в жизни он поцеловал парня, и… и ему, черт возьми, понравилось. Ни одна девка, с которой ему доводилось быть, не идет ни в какое сравнение с этим! И что сейчас? Он пошел на поводу Дейдары? Начнем с того, что это Барби симпатизирует ему, а не наоборот… не переборщил ли он с поцелуем?

Уж его тело с ним не согласится. Бесчестное количество фантазий с участием блондина зашло за всякие рамки разумного. Хоть секс с парнями для него все еще не испытан, в его мечтах это ощущалось, как никогда, потрясающе. И те стоны, отпечатавшиеся в его голове, не утихали до конца дня.

Что теперь ему делать? Уж точно признавать тот факт, что проводить с блондином время ему в кайф. А уж их ссоры… совсем не такие, как прежде — даже забавные?

Издав убитый стон, Хидан прижал голову подушкой.

 

***

 

Что поистине забавно, так это то, насколько кардинально все может измениться за такой короткий период времени — о чем, кстати, и размышлял Итачи на лекции по литературе, не изменяя своей привычке внимательно следить за происходящим. В особенности за своим мелким братцем, спорящим из-за какой-то мелочи с Наруто. Быть может, последний не замечал, но прозвище «идиот» теперь не бросалось в его сторону с той прежней снисходительностью. Даже напротив, с долей… нежности? Даже будь у него шанс жестом проявить эмоции, которые вызывают у него мысли об этой небольшой победе, он бы воздержался перед глазами публики. Как-никак, никому не должно быть известно о том, что он задумал. Переведя взгляд на сопящего в стороне Шикамару, Итачи даже пожалел парня, которому доводится стоять поодаль от всех главных событий и наблюдать за Темари, обхаживающей другого парня.

Но только без паники. У Итачи за спиной еще есть один крупный план, так и жаждущий того, чтобы его привели в действие, и этой Спящей красавице лучше не забыть поблагодарить Учиху в самом конце.


	10. Chapter 10

Наступил благотворительный вечер в пользу Конохского университета, и поместье Учих было украшено, как полагается, великолепно. Прибывшие гости этого вечера, студенты и профессора различных факультетов, развлекались в компании друг друга. Как истинный поклонник хороших вечеринок Микото с большим трудом уговорила своего мужа пожертвовать приличную сумму на благо университета с одной только целью: устроить из всего этого шикарный праздник.

Чего бы стоило университету отвергнуть подобное предложение?

Таким вот образом Микото Учиха получила желаемое: поместье, украшенное в белый, золотой и синий цвета; приодетых официантов, разносящих еду по комнатам, ни одна из которых не осталась без должного оформления; оркестр музыкантов с танцполом снаружи и сад, обвешанный сказочно красивыми фонариками. Эта женщина всегда знает, как делать вещи правильно.

По совести говоря, она уже какое-то время разрабатывала планы для подобного события — в качестве пробы для того, что можно устроить по случаю помолвки одного из ее сыновей (если такой вообще наступит). Как она считает, ей слишком редко выпадает шанс принарядиться по случаю.

Стоя на самом верху главной лестницы, ее старший сын со скромной улыбкой наблюдал за фойе. Одетый в изящный черный костюм, синюю рубашку и черный галстук под стать, Итачи засек Саске в неизменном черно-белом наряде и компании Сакуры, которая для сегодняшнего вечера выбрала симпатичное розовое коктейльное платье.

— «Как безумен род людской»*, — пробормотал взволнованный Итачи сам себе. Да, сегодня точно будет весело.

Следующему гостю Микото не только открыла дверь, но и, обрадовавшись, обняла и даже указала в сторону, где стоял Итачи. Нетрудно было догадаться, что пришел Кисаме.

— Ах, все же я была права! Ты и правда выглядишь превосходно в костюме! — чуть ли не запищала Микото от восторга и отступила в сторону, не наглядевшись комбинацией идеально сидящего черного костюма, белой рубашки и синего галстука, в которой Кисаме щеголял. Также получив от него букет белых цветов, Микото поблагодарила его объятием и поцелуем в щеку. — Как это любезно! Не стоило!

— Небольшая благодарность за то, что организовали ради университета, — пожал плечами Кисаме, а затем и руку Фугаку, который посчитал нужным поприветствовать гостя лично. — Где Итачи?

— Никак с гнезда не спустится, — закатила глаза Микото и сделала жест в сторону лестницы. — Иногда мне кажется, он чувствует себя богом, стоя там.

— Думаю, Итачи не стал бы возражать, — вздохнул Кисаме и, покачав головой, с ухмылкой на лице поднялся к Учихе.

— Зачем ты вечно умасливаешь мою мать? — с подозрением спросил Итачи. Кисаме, не ответив, расплылся в зубастой улыбке и жестом пригласил друга присоединиться к гостям.

И этот вечер действительно набирал обороты. Женщины были наряжены в прекрасные коктейльные платья, в то время как мужчины красовались своими костюмами.

Киба и Хината как раз прогуливались по поместью, одновременно ища своих друзей. Девушка была одета в скромного фасона, фиолетовое платье, в то время как Киба, облаченный в костюм, выглядел гораздо менее неряшливо, чем обычно. В результате своей прогулки они пересеклись с Неджи, который в то время вместе с Шикамару угощался выпивкой.

— Неплохо приоделся, Инузука, — как обычно, монотонно и снисходительно, подметил Неджи; для Кибы это была высшая похвала из уст Хьюга, и потому Инузука не мог не протянуть парню руку. Только после пары настораживающих взглядов со стороны Хинаты и с предельной осторожностью предложенная рука была пожата.

— Вот и мой Неджи! — обрадовавшись, воскликнула Темари; прибежав из ниоткуда, она вцепилась в руку Неджи, даже несмотря на его протесты и раздосадованный взгляд Шикамару. Чуть позже объявился Суйгетсу, таща за собой Хидана, по чьему виду сразу ясно: это последнее место, где ему бы сейчас хотелось находиться.

— Ну же, Хидан, хорош скулить; я даже не заставил тебя напялить галстук, — все больше злился Суйгетсу. — Повзрослей уже, ебанный ты в рот! — даже когда братья присоединились к товарищам, Хидан все еще бубнил что-то под нос. — Окей, сегодня ведь понедельник. Самая ночка, чтобы бухнуть, да?

Таков был девиз, от которого негоже уклоняться. Микото была не против — как-никак, ее долгожданная мечта о шикарной вечеринке успешно исполнена; пока ее детям весело, ее мало заботит, чем конкретно они занимаются с друзьями.

***

 

Часики тикали, пробивая ночь, в то время как Сакура не могла расслабиться от мысли, что ей никак не удается побыть с Наруто наедине. Отчего весь мир встал против нее? Допив остатки коктейля, так любезно принесенный Итачи, девушка поставила стакан на ближе всех стоящий стол.

— Сакура? — раздраженная, она обернулась на голос своего парня, заставшего ее в фойе. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно, — согласилась она негромким бормотанием, однако не сделала и шагу в сторону, пока Саске жестом не предложил ей поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте. — Здесь нормально. Мне тоже нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Брюнет вздохнул, но взглядом засек Наруто, стоящего на лестнице. Оба, Саске и Сакура, набрали воздуха в грудь, прежде чем сказать:

— Нам нужно расстаться.

Осознав, что сказали одно и то же, они в недоумении глядели друг на друга, однако Сакура робко отвела взгляд, когда к ним подошел встревоженный Наруто.

— Что… что происходит, ребята? — спросил он, пытаясь разглядеть ответ на вопрос в их шокированном выражении лиц.

— Мы расстаемся, — сообщила Сакура.

— Что? Почему? — воскликнул Наруто, теперь не менее шокированный, чем они.

— Я люблю другого, — вздохнула девушка.

— Что? — очнулся Саске, обращаясь к Сакуре, хотя теперь центром ее внимания владел уже не бывший парень.

— Отныне я люблю другого человека, — пролепетала она, глядя на Наруто. — Более доброго… счастливого… того, кто ценит меня… — не понимая, что происходит, Узумаки продолжал глядеть на подругу. — Это ты, Наруто. Я не понимаю, как не замечала этого прежде! — однако Наруто сделал шаг назад.

— Постой. Что?.. Сакура, о чем это ты?! — почти вскричал блондин. — Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты, должно быть, не в себе!

— Ты не можешь любить Наруто, — проворчал Саске, появившись в поле зрения Сакуры.

— Что? Только потому, что он твой лучший друг? — возмутилась она. — Не смей меня этим попрекать, когда сам увел меня у него давным-давно! Почему я не могу любить его? Может, потому, что у него есть все, чего нет у тебя?

— Ты не можешь любить его, потому что его люблю я! — прорычал Саске. И в этот момент в комнате повисла загробная тишина. Кисаме, присоединившись к Итачи на лестничной площадке, закатил глаза.

— Может, принести тебе попкорн для полного кайфа? — спросил он как можно более саркастично.

— Тише, самое интересное уже начинается, — махнул рукой Итачи и облокотился на перила, желая расслышать каждое слово.

— Что значит, ты любишь его? — негодовала Сакура.

— Да, что это значит, Саске? — повторил за ней Наруто, чей голос скрывал одновременно и любопытство и замешательство. Саске в панике метал взгляд с одного на другую, пока не осознал, что исповедался в своих чувствах посреди огромной толпы людей. В первый раз на своей памяти он решил, что «пошло оно к черту», и бросил все на произвол.

— А то и значит, что я люблю тебя, Наруто. Вот, я сказал это! — произнес он злобно. — Ты мой самый лучший друг и всегда был рядом ради меня, и я… — Саске сделал паузу, его взгляд забегал, не зная, на чем задержаться, а сам он не представлял, как бы выразить словами то, что он хотел передать. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить, он вздохнул и посмотрел в лицо своему лучшему другу в надежде, что он-то сможет прочитать в его взгляде, что Саске чувствует — как он делал всегда.

— Я люблю Наруто! — разгневалась Сакура, пригрозив Саске пальцем. — И он любит меня, разве ты этого еще не понял? Именно поэтому он завидовал тебе все эти годы: я была с тобой, а не с ним! — затем она повернулась к Наруто. — Не слушай Саске, он сошел с ума!

— Этого не может быть! — прокричал Наруто, отступив еще дальше от них. — Это все какая-то шутка, да? Один из розыгрышей Итачи, я прав? — Узумаки обратил свой взгляд на лестницу, где застал следящего за всем старшего Учиху. — Вы все заодно, ведь правда?

— Это не розыгрыш! — запротестовала Сакура. — Я просто исправляю свою ошибку прошлого! Саске никогда не любил меня так, как ты, и теперь я люблю тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь! — от глаз Саске не ускользнуло то, что Наруто не обращал внимания на ее слова.

— Это, скорее всего, работа какого-то снадобья, раз со мной это происходит, но теперь все встало на свои места, — проворчал Саске, но достаточно громко, чтобы друг его услышал. — Наруто…

— Сакура! Ты ведь должна быть без ума от Саске! — прорычал Наруто, сжимая руки в кулаки и упорно игнорируя протесты. — И Саске, ублюдок ты поганый! Ты должен отвечать взаимностью ей, а не мне!

Теперь пришел черед Наруто захлопнуть рот ладонью, пожалев о том, что сболтнул лишнего.

— Взаимностью тебе? — ахнула Сакура, в то время как лицо младшего Учихи не выдавало никаких эмоций. — Ты… ты любишь Саске? Но…, но я думала… ты любишь меня…

Наруто быстро сглотнул, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

— Всегда был только Саске, — прошептал он и в ту же секунду развернулся, чтобы ретироваться вглубь поместья Учих. Сакура, не имея больше сил, потеряла сознание, но, к счастью, была тут же подхвачена руками Рока Ли, одного из тех многих людей, пораженных необычным ходом событий.

— Ли, думаю, тебе стоит отнести Сакуру в одну из гостевых комнат, — сказал Итачи, своим спокойным тоном оборвав последовавшую тишину. — И… Саске? — младший Учиха тут же сверкнул Итачи взглядом, взбешенный тем, что именно он оказался виновником этого нелепого шоу. — Возможно, ты хочешь отправиться на поиски Наруто.

…которые не заняли много времени. Блондин стоял на одном из балконов, выходящем на лужайку дома, и любовался огнями. Скорее, ощутив, нежели заметив присутствие Саске, Наруто все равно ничего не сказал, пока они стояли вдвоем, обдуваемые прохладным вечерним бризом.

— Это правда, — тихо произнес Наруто пару минут спустя. — Тебе я никогда не завидовал. Только Сакуре. Ведь все это время она была с тобой.

— Ты меня любишь? — спросил Саске низким тоном.

— Наверно, — пробормотал Наруто, и когда Саске сделал шаг ближе, тот остановил его, прижав руку к груди. — Саске… Я бы хотел побыть сейчас один.

***

 

Дыхание Неджи стало еще более сбивчивым, когда дверь за ним оказалась закрытой. Гаара разразился смехом, кинув свое тело на кровать гостевой комнаты, в которой они решили залечь.

— Я бы никогда не подумал, что Темари может быть такой быстрой! — сказал красноволосый, сделав глубокий выдох и ослабив галстук. Неджи кивнул, все еще борясь с одышкой, и даже согнулся, чтобы перевести дух. — Боже… как ты умудрился продержаться с ней так долго?

— Как Шикамару умудрился продержаться с ней так долго? — напомнил ему Неджи. — Не могу не признать: теперь я отношусь к парню с бо ́льшим уважением.

В качестве согласия парни обменялись неуклюжими усмешками, и еще какое-то время их запыхавшееся дыхание являло собой единственный звук, заполняющий темную комнату.

— Эй, Хьюга, — неожиданно заговорил Гаара. — Не возражаешь, если я спрошу?

Неджи хоть и повел бровью, но не возразил.

— Ты девственник?

— Нет, — фыркнул Неджи. — Что вызвало у тебя такое впечатление?

— Абсолютное неумение общаться с девушками, — тут же выпалил Гаара.

— Ты вообще с ними не общаешься, — обратил внимание Неджи.

— Потому что я гей, — ответил красноволосый, словно это для него ничего не значило. Изначально раскрывать этот факт он не планировал, однако слова сами напрашивались на то, чтобы быть услышанными. Каким-то образом. И теперь Неджи глядел на него не без доли удивления; никакого намека на отвращение. Что, в принципе, Гаара и ожидал. К слову, он даже занервничал, медленно сокращая дистанцию между ними.

— И… как… какого это? — умудрился он выбить из себя, не глядя в глаза Гаары. Последний не был дураком и уж точно никогда не упускал возможности, когда она сама шла к нему в руки.

Внезапно дверь в комнату оказалась распахнута, и кто еще мог вбежать в нее, как не Темари (читай: пьяная и пришедшая по душу Неджи Темари)?

— Бежим! — прокричал Неджи, после чего они оба уклонились от набега пошатывающейся блондинки и мигом выскочили из комнаты, не оставляя девушке ни секунды, чтобы среагировать. Они мчались по длинным коридорам и свернули столько раз, что уж посчитали себя заблудившимися, пока не нашли еще одну комнату для гостей, чья дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Увидев возможность для спасения, они нырнули в комнату, немедленно закрыв за собой дверь.

Как только послышался уверенный щелчок, Гаара схватил Неджи за галстук и, намотав его на руку, атаковал губы Хьюга пылким поцелуем. Даже будучи взятым врасплох (тем более, не самым худшим способом), Неджи уперся ладонями о створку двери, по обе стороны от головы Гаары, и сразу же ответил на поцелуй.

Путем нащупываний и спотыканий, сопровождаемых быстрыми, небрежными поцелуями, они, наконец, добрались до кровати, где Неджи приземлился на Гаару, так чувственно соприкоснувшись бедрами.

Издав громкий стон, Гаара позволил Хьюга завладеть его ртом и тем самым взять на себя доминирующую роль — даже несмотря на его неопытность. Выпрямившись и открыв для себя более удобный угол для поцелуев, шатен всем телом завис над Гаарой.

— О, Боже, Неджи… — простонал тот, когда прервался поцелуй и Неджи решил оставить засос на месте его бешено бьющегося пульса.

Дверь вновь была отперта, являя паре незваного гостя.

Темари замерла на месте не в силах оторвать взгляда. Там, с залившимися румянцем лицами и взъерошенными волосами, на кровати лежал ее малыш-брат вместе с ее Неджи! Неджи, поверх ее маленького брата! Гаара глядел Темари прямо в глаза и затем, умышленно медленно, запустил руку в брюки Хьюга, твердо схватив за его член.

— Топай к Шикамару, — посоветовал Неджи, прежде чем Гаара снова потянул его за галстук, одновременно лаская возбужденный орган.

Темари незамедлительно покинула комнату, и только дверь позади нее окончательно захлопнулась.

***

 

На то, чтобы успокоить Темари и убедить ее лечь спать, у Шикамару ушло приблизительно два часа. Она едва ли не потеряла рассудок. Ее распрекрасный Нежди и младший брат… Шикамару вполне мог посочувствовать тому, как травматично на ней могло такое сказаться. Итачи заварил для нее чай, добавив пару капель «Любовного Эликсира», отпив из которого Темари сразу же излила все скопившееся в ней горе. Под конец, после долгих рыданий и утешений, она заснула в руках человека, который по-настоящему ее любил. Он же как раз не спал, даже не собирался оставлять девушку одну, пока она не проснется, а вместе с ней — любовь к нему.

***

 

С финальным недовольным стоном на этот вечер Суйгетсу затолкал Дейдару и Хидана в комнату общежития, где жил блондин. Как ему выпало задание доставить эти две ужравшиеся жопы домой, все еще оставалось загадкой! Вариант тащить Хидана всю дорогу обратно в их дом даже не рассматривался — сам Хидан не особо горел желанием туда возвращаться, если на то пошло.

Ладно, у Хидана вообще весь вечер рожа кирпича просила, ведь он почти не говорил с момента, как полилась выпивка, и вплоть до того, как Суйгетсу впихнул их двоих в одну комнату, надеясь на то, что они обговорят все свои проблемы.

…ну, или хоть что-то сделают по этому поводу. Хихикнув про себя, он пошел обратным путем, рассчитывая этой ночью приютиться в комнате Джуго.

А Дейдара тем временем свирепствовал.

Каким хуем он оказался в одной комнате с Хиданом? Будь ты проклят, Суйгетсу!

— Можешь уходить, — невполне любезно сообщил Дейдара, нетерпеливо скрестив руки.

— Слушай, в чем твоя проблема? — рыкнул Хидан, резко развернувшись к блондину, отчего тот, вздрогнув, сделал шаг назад.

— Это у меня проблема? Это ты избегал меня! — завелся Дейдара и начал снимать пиджак.

— Я тебя не… Что это ты делаешь?

— Живу здесь, — не менее раздраженно ответил Дей, теперь расстегивая пуговицы рубашки.

— Я бы этого не делал… — предупредил Хидан и облизнулся при виде голого торса Дейдары, чувствуя пробегающий по телу жар.

— Или что? — не уставал паясничать блондин. — Хидан, почему тебе просто не съебать от… — но предложение было резко оборвано, как только Хидан сократил расстояние между ними и жадно прижался к его губам.

Весь воздух в легких, который Дейдара был готов использовать на проклятия в адрес Хидана, был нещадно отобран, когда последний обхватил блондина руками и углубил поцелуй. Ощутив чужой язык, ласкающий его губы, Дейдара даже не колебался, прежде чем впустить его дальше. Не сдерживая стоны, он позволил своим рукам «пройтись» по торсу Хидана, вскоре остановившись на ремне его брюк.

Целовать Хидана было волнительно. Сила и голод, с которыми он впивался Дею в губы, возбуждали блондина, и он нетерпеливо принялся расстегивать рубашку.

Пока они обе не остались лежать на полу, ощущение чужого языка было единственной вещью, заполняющей разум Хидана. Даже потом он едва мог оторваться от губ Дейдары, осыпая его шею порочными поцелуями, кусая, посасывая краснеющие следы и доводя млеющего блондина до исступления.

— О… Хидан… — произнес блондин, почувствовав, как чужие руки сжали его задницу и, подняв его выше, прижали к Хидану в области бедер — точно как тогда, на дискотеке. Еще один стон сорвался с губ Дейдары, когда его полустоящий член соприкоснулся с коленом Хидана. Прильнув к его уху, — Я хочу тебя… — и отправив ладонь по груди вниз, за край брюк, — Трахни меня… — Дей тут же дал пару уверенных поглаживаний тому, что искал. — Грубо.

Всего пару мгновений спустя, будучи в одних боксерах, Хидан всем телом навис над Дейдарой в постели и, очевидно… занервничал? Не давая Дею и шанса усомниться в нем, он продолжил линию грубых поцелуев на его груди; он ласкал языком его затвердевший сосок, пока не был награжден хриплым вздохом партнера. Тот, в свою очередь, умудрился ловко стянуть с Хидана белье и тем самым оставил своего злейшего врага полностью раскрепощенным перед ним.

— Господи Иисусе, — не удержался Дейдара, не в силах оторвать свой взгляд от огромного достоинства Хидана. От одного его вида можно контроль потерять. — А я всегда считал, что ты преувеличиваешь… — взяв в руку ствол его члена, Дей позволил Хидану сделать пару легких толчков.

— Смазка… в ящике… — произнес блондин, снимая боксеры и освобождая собственный член.

Обернувшись, он чуть не прыснул от смеха, когда увидел поставленного в тупик Хидана. Не до конца веря в то, что собирается сделать, Дейдара стал на колени и двумя смазанными пальцами, без особых церемоний, вошел в себя.

При виде того, как двигались пальцы блондина, растягивая стенки и периодически разводясь на манер ножниц, Хидан почувствовал подступающие во рту слюни. Распределив небольшое количество смазки на член, он поймал себя на том, что ласкал его в такт движениям Дейдары, наблюдая за парнем в возбужденном восхищении.

Удивленный, блондин хныкнул, когда его руку отвели в сторону, прежде чем большая ладонь опустилась на его ягодицу и чужой палец заменил его собственные. Несмотря на характерный вздох и сжавшиеся вокруг него мышцы, Хидан недолго ждал, прежде чем добавить еще один. Глубоко.

Дейдара тяжело застонал, ведь пальцы Хидана были гораздо больше, чем его. Неожиданно, почувствовав, как они скручиваются внутри него, блондин дернулся вперед, буквально видя звезды перед собой.

— Туда!.. — прорычал он. — Что бы ты ни делал… продолжай!

Хидан не стал противиться, когда ввел третий палец, немедленно задев чувствительную точку Дея. В восхищении он наблюдал за тем, как кольцо мышц охотно сжималось вокруг него, в то время как блондин отчаянно пытался получить большего.

Тот уже предчувствовал приближающийся оргазм, пока Хидан не остановился. Раздраженный, Дейдара почти развернулся к парню всем телом, но тот прижал блондина лицом в подушки.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого, блондиночка? — прошипел ему на ухо Хидан, вплотную прижавшись к нему. От ощущения чужого тела так близко к собственному дыхание Дейдары стало прерывистым.

— Да. Да! — прокричал Дей в попытке сильнее прижаться к Хидану, но тот ловко отстранился от него. Ему необходимо выпустить пар! — Да просто трахни меня, Хидан!

Сероволосый самодовольно усмехнулся, медленно начав свою «пытку».

Отмахнувшись от подступающий слез, Дейдара глубоко вдохнул и схватился руками за изголовье кровати. Такой боли он уж точно не ожидал.

С другой стороны, даже в его фантазиях о первом сексе не было партнера, настолько «одаренного» природой.

— Боже, это слишком… — простонал Дей, на свой страх двинув бедрами, когда Хидан остановился. Подобное чувство наполненности ему еще не было знакомо.

— Веришь — нет, — произнес Хидан, оставив укус на плече блондина, — но я только наполовину внутри… — и на этой фразе одним толчком вошел в Дейдару, отчего тот не был в силах сдержать крик.

— Что-то не так, Дей? — поинтересовался Хидан, с трудом переводя дыхание и сдерживая желание довести парня до изнеможения. Ни одна девка из прошлого не сравнится с этим чувством. — Я думал, ты хотел по-жестче…

Приняв издевку на себя, Дейдара снова пришел в движение, лишь бы Хидан не стоял истуканом.

— Ты выебешь меня сегодня или нет? — огрызнулся он, чего было достаточно для Хидана, чтобы тот начал серию быстрых толчков — каждая неуклонно доводила блондина до исступления.

Он не знал, почему не ожидал от Хидана таких способностей в постели. Он переспал с достаточным количеством женщин — с чего бы секс с мужчиной имел тот же успех? Дейдара терзал себя этими мыслями, казалось бы, слишком долго, но наконец пришел к выводу, что реальность в десятки раз слаще фантазий.

— Быстрее, — удалось ему произнести, на что Хидан в свою очередь повиновался: заключив бедра Дея в болезненную хватку, он все яростнее встречал их своими толчками, с каждым разом углубляясь и учащая чужие стоны.

Волосы все продолжали выпадать из привычного хвоста, закрывая лицо блондина, но ему все равно. Испуская красноречивые стоны и мольбы, в один момент он ощущает, как его тело пронзает самый сильный оргазм из полученных прежде. Спустя пару моментов завершающим толчком Хидан присоединился к Дейдаре в обволакивающей неге.

Сделав длительную паузу, в поту и попытке перевести дыхание, Хидан позволил Дейдаре удобнее улечься. Перекатившись на бок, Дей поднял свой взор на ухмыляющегося, все еще томно дышащего парня.

— Ну? — спросил Хидан, приподняв бровь.

— Еще.


End file.
